Someone To Lean On
by The Mominator
Summary: A young boy who at times appears to be lost and alone befriends a cop who may be his only salvation. B/A Friendship. Also it's a getting to know you story, it is set early in their partnership. In other words it is two stories in one.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone to Lean On**

**Chapter One**

**One Police Plaza**

**October 2001**

"Jesus it's after nine already, I'm starved." He closes his leather case. "Let's go get some dinner?"

Alex cautiously looks up over the computer screen, "Who? You and me?" she says surprisingly.

Bobby looks around the room, "Since you are the only other human being in here, yeah." Zipping up his case as he stands, "I do realize that we have spent the last thirteen hours together, but we have to eat."

She powers down the computer, "Sure," sitting back in the chair she smiles, "Where are you taking me?"

He returns the smile, "Anywhere you want," he gestures with his head. "Come on."

The door to the elevator opens onto the garage level, "Oh by the way," Bobby says as he snaps his fingers. "I need a ride; I'm going broke on cab fare."

She smacks his back lightly "Your car is still in the shop?"

"Yes, don't let anyone tell you that having a friend fix your car is a good thing," he shakes his head. "It isn't. I'll buy you dinner; it's cheaper than cab fare."

They drive over the Brooklyn Bridge, Bobby points, "Take this exit," Alex merges into the left lane. "Have you lived in Brooklyn all your life?" Alex asks.

"Yes, I have. You're sure you like Italian food?"

"Yes Bobby I do."

"Make the next left and then a quick right." She nods, smiling as she passes the string of Cape Cod houses. They approach a house with a police cruiser, lights flashing parked in the driveway, Alex hears him cuss under his breath, "Eames, could you, would you please pull over."

"Bobby I don't think they need our help."

"I know that….it's just that…I know these…."

"You're stuttering Goren what is it."

She pulls the car off to the side of the road, "Come with me?" he asks as he opens the car door.

Shrugging her shoulders, "Sure." She exits the vehicle, always the gentlemen he waits for her on the sidewalk. They walk side by side up the walkway, "Is this a secret or…."

"You'll see," he doesn't ring the bell he knocks then turning the knob he opens the door. The small living room looks a bit in disarray as if a scuffle had occurred. Two women are in the room. One is standing holding the hand of the other who is sitting in a chair crying. Once again, Alex can hear him cuss under his breath.

"Janice," he nods to the one standing.

"Hey Bobby, I'm so glad you're here."

"Cheryl," he kneels down taking her hand in his, "What happened?"

"Oh Bobby he, he was with someone in his room and I walked in on them. I was so embarrassed." She says slightly sobbing. "I quickly closed the door and headed downstairs. Before I knew it, he was down here, cursing at me for violating his privacy. At first, I was going to apologize but then I decided that I was going to tell him exactly how I felt. As I was trying to talk to him he told me….he said some horrible things to me and I….I slapped his face and that is when he threw the glass against the wall then kicked over the chair and then he just started to throw whatever he could get his hands on. When Janice got here," she shakes her friends hand then smiles. "I can't recall but she called the police and they have him in the kitchen."

"Cheryl do you want me to take him somewhere for the night."

She pulls him closer, "No Bobby please don't take him to jail. Every time he goes in, then returns, he's angrier then he was when he left."

"No Cheryl I promise I won't take him to jail, is he still working?"

She shakes her head, "No he got fired again. He does work hard but he always makes people annoyed with him. They see an arrogant young man….aside from the three of us in this room no one knows how very sweet he can be."

Bobby stands, "I'll go talk to him." When he turns he notices Alex, who is standing behind him, he smacks his head, "Jesus I'm sorry. Janice Cramer, Cheryl Fisher this is my partner Alex Eames."

The women exchange hellos, "Please come with me." Bobby lightly takes a hold of Alex's elbow leading her into the kitchen.

Upon nearing the kitchen they can see two police officers one leaning up against the sink with arms folded while the other is asking questions to a teenage boy who is handcuffed and fidgeting in a chair. The taller of the two notice them first, Bobby and Alex present their shields, "If you guys want, we'll handle this," Bobby says. The two officers' nod, "Sure, thanks, he's not much of a talker. Had a fight with his mother," replies the shorter one.

"Yes I know I just spoke with her."

"You know these people Detective, ah….."

"Goren, this is my partner Detective Eames. I have known them for quite a while now, you can remove the cuffs." Bobby says politely. The taller of the officers removes the cuffs on the dark haired, brown-eyed teenage boy. He shimmies forward in his seat rubbing his wrists, "Now you can leave asshole. This guy…."

"Hey!" Bobby exclaims, he startles Alex, the two officers and the teenager. They all look up at him, "Show some respect."

Still rubbing his wrists, "Sorry," the teenager says shyly.

The officers cannot hide their surprise at the response of the young man, "He's all yours, Detectives."

Bobby grabs the teenagers left arm pulling up his sleeve repeating this with the right arm. He slouches in the chair, "I'm clean," he says as he pulls his arms back. When the teenager notices Alex in the room, he sits up and smiles, "Who's the babe?"

Bobby's response, "Excuse me."

The teenager looks up coyly, clearing his throat, "Is this your partner?"

"Yes," Bobby says. "Alex Eames this is Tony Fisher."

Alex nods, "Tony it's nice to meet you."

"Hi," Tony says with a big smile on his face.

Bobby slides a chair across the room and places it facing Tony, he straddles the chair, "What happened?" He sits resting his arm on the back of the chair, "What did you say to your mother to make her slap your face?"

"She….she comes barging in my room," he leans forward, "Doesn't even knock and then she gets up in my face because I have company."

"Company? Who was she?" Tony shies away, Bobby repeats his question. "Who was she?" Tony remains quiet, "Were you drunk?"

"No. Why? Do you have to be drunk to get laid?"

Bobby bites his lip, "In all the years that I've known you," he tilts his head to catch Tony's eye. "I have never treated you disrespectfully, I expect the same, do you understand?"

He nods his head several times, "Yes, Yes I'm sorry." Bobby speaks not he just sits and stares, Tony fidgets in his chair. "I think her name was Ronda or Rhoda, shit man I don't know."

Bobby exhales sitting up straight, "Did you at least wear a condom?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot."

"That's debatable."

Tony shyly looks up and a thin smile appears on his face, he motions for Bobby to lean forward, speaking softly, "Could you please," he swallows hard. "Ask your partner to leave the room for a minute."

Bobby nods, then stands whispering to Alex, "Would you excuse us for a minute, please." She smiles, "Of course."

Tony stares at the floor as he speaks, "I had a few drinks."

"Where did you get the alcohol?"

"At the bar, Murphy's bar."

"You're 17 years old, you're on probation and you're drinking at a bar. You know I promised you mother that I wouldn't take you back to jail but if you keep pulling this shit I won't be the one that takes you in." Bobby lightly smacks him on the side of the head. "You're gonna be eighteen years old in six months Tony, do you ever think? Sometimes I don't know what the hell is going on in that head of yours."

"I was bored and…."

"Stop it! Stop with the lame ass excuses!" Bobby stands and after a few short strides, he is next to the sink, removing a glass from the cupboard then filling it with water. "Your mother told me you got fired again, why?"

"Man….these people they never want to listen to new ideas."

He drinks the liquid in the glass, rinsing it out he then places it in the sink. "You had that job for less than a month and _these_ people have been working there for years. Why in the hell should _these_ people listen to you?"

"I worked hard at that place and I had an idea for something and I told the foreman. He told me that it wouldn't work, he could have at least tried it but nooooo….he just dissed me and…."

"You got pissed off, called him an asshole and then he fired you."

"Yeah," he says solemnly.

"I want you to go back tomorrow and apologize to him and ask for your job back."

"What? No," he shakes his head, "No way, man."

"Why not?" Tony shrugs his shoulders, Bobby places his hand loosely on the back of Tony's neck, "You expect people to respect you but you have to give it to get it back." He leans down to catch his eye. "Show this guy that you are mature enough to admit that you made a mistake."

"Ok, I'll try…." Bobby gives him a stern look. "Ok, Ok, I'll do it, man I hate when you do that."

"Perps," he chuckles, "They hate it too." Bobby resumes his seat. "Ok." he claps his hands. "Let's get back to what happened tonight."

Tony stands, "Sit down," Bobby says strictly.

Tony resumes his seat facing away from Bobby's stare, "Was she a hooker?"

He swallows hard, "Yes."

"How old did she think you were?"

"I never said."

Bobby grabs his arms and pulls him to face forward, "What did you say to your mother that caused her to slap your face."

"She, she overreacted and I said….she's so uptight all the time."

"Tony," Bobby says sternly raising his voice "I'm not going to ask you again, man."

"I told her that maybe if she got laid every once in a while she wouldn't be so uptight."

Bobby rolls his eyes as he rubs the back of his neck, "Jesus Christ."

"She made me feel like a criminal I was just….What? She doesn't think that I have sex." He sits back in the chair running is fingers through his hair, "She can't be that naïve."

"It's not that she doesn't think that….she doesn't want to know about it." Bobby stands and pushes the chair back under the table. "Get up off our ass and go in the living room and apologize to your mother." Tony remains sitting, Bobby takes a hold of his shirt and lifting him up, "Go," he says sternly. Tony leaves the kitchen and Alex returns.

"So," Bobby rubs his hands together, "Ready for dinner?"

She nods her head slowly, "Yeah sure."

Bobby and Alex say their good byes and leave the home of Cheryl and Anthony Fisher. The partners remain silent as they walk down the sidewalk toward the car; they enter the vehicle and close the doors simultaneously. Alex slides the key into the ignition, "I know he's not your son."

"I'm not even an Uncle; we're not related at all."

"Well," Alex says pleading. "Tell me."

Bobby scratches the back of his head, "Oh man it's a long story."

"Ok." Alex turns the key, "Long stories make for great dinner conversation."

**TBC**

When I first wrote this story, the teenager was Bobby and the cop was Alex's Dad but the teenager in this story gets into too much trouble to be Bobby. Jail and all--anyway there are many similarities in the two.

It seemed logical; to me anyway, that Bobby would help a young boy through the toughest time of his life. **Childhood.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Andiamo's Restaurant**

A tall blonde woman greets them; she smiles at the familiar face, "Evening Bobby, how are you?" She says with just of touch of sultriness in her voice.

"Fine thank you, Trisha," he takes Alex by her elbow. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing very well," she gives him a sly smile. "Thank you," she picks up two menus as she notices the attractive woman at his side. "Table for two," she states.

"Yes, Trisha."

"This way," he gestures for Alex to lead the way. Trisha stops near a table for two, "Is this table satisfactory or would you rather have the one near the window facing the river."

Bobby points, "The one by the window." Trisha leads the way followed closely by Alex then Bobby. Always the gentlemen he pulls out her chair and she blushes slightly, "Thank you," Alex says timidly.

He nods as he removes his jacket, placing it on the back of the chair. Trisha hands each a menu, "Carmen will be your waitress for the evening, enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," Bobby replies. Alex immediately echoes his words.

"Very quaint, I like it," Alex says as she places the cloth napkin on her lap.

"It's a little dark but…"

"Good evening, Bobby," Carmen says with a lilt in her voice. She turns to Alex, "Good evening, may I get you a cocktail?"

"Yes, I'll have a glass of cabernet, please," Alex says.

The waitress turns her attention to Bobby, "And for you?"

"I'll have a glass of burgundy, please."

Jotting it down on her pad, "I'll be right back with your wine," Carmen slips her pad into the pocket of her apron.

Alex leans forward, "I take it you've been here before?"

His turn to blush, "Yes," he clears his throat, "A few times."

"Just a few?" she says surprisingly.

He shrugs his shoulders, "People seem to notice me, maybe because of my height, I don't know."

Alex sits back in the chair as she lifts up the menu covering her face, "Either that or your smile," she says softly.

"What?" he asks. "What did you say?"

Lowering the menu she replies, shaking her head. "Nothing." Raising his menu he smiles.

Carmen returns with their wine and a basket of warm bread, they each thank her. "Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"You ready?" Bobby asks as Alex sets down her menu.

"Yes, I'll have Shrimp scampi with angel hair pasta."

Carmen asks, "What flavor dressing?"

"Creamy Italian," Carmen jots it on her pad, "Bobby for you?"

"Baked ravioli with sweet sausages and the house dressing," He hands her his menu.

"Thank you," Carmen says as she takes the menu from both.

Each makes a play for the bread and their hands touch, lightly. He picks up a slice of bread and hands it to her, "Thanks," she says. "So," Alex says as she places a small pat of butter on her bread. "Tell me about you and Tony and….." she snaps her fingers.

"Cheryl," he interjects.

"Yes, that's right, sorry. You're very good with him, which from what I saw isn't easy."

He leans forward, speaking softly, "Sometimes I want to take his head and put it through the wall."

She chuckles, covering her mouth, "Like tonight?"

He grunts as he sits back, "Yes, when you hear him and watch his actions your first impression is punk but….No….he wants to keep people out, he doesn't trust them."

"Except maybe you and his Mom," she picks up her glass of wine.

"Yeah," he smiles. "Lately he's been acting more defiant," he butters his bread. "The attitude of I'm an adult I don't need you anymore, but he knows in his heart that he does. But ask for help," he scoffs, "Never." He takes a small bite of the warm bread.

"When did you first meet them?"

As he sits back in the chair he reaches for his glass of wine, "I first him and his Mom six," lifting the glass to his lips he takes a sip of wine. "No almost seven years ago."

"Were you dating her?"

He frowns, " No, before I got a spot in narcotics I spend six months working out of the 6-9, robbery in my own neighborhood, actually it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," he sets the glass on the table. "Anyway I was in the deli one morning talking with a few store owners……………..

**July 19 1995**

**Marino's Deli**

"Bobby, would you like your bagel toasted?"

"Never thought I would here the word bagel in an Italian deli," Peter Hanson says.

Bobby chuckles faintly at the remark, "No thanks, Margie," he replies.

"So you're a detective now." Peter says as he pats Bobby on the back.

"Yes, you seem surprised."

Peter smiles, "Ah, you're surprised that I'm surprised."

Bobby laughs, "I see your point."

Peter removes the plastic lid from his coffee container, "You ever see you're ole man?"

Bobby frowns, "No, not for awhile," he leans over and picks up his coffee. "Why, does he still owe you money?"

Peter's eyes widen as he takes a step back, "My God, you, you remember that?"

"Yes I do."

"Hey, I'm….I'm sorry I didn't mean…."

Bobby pats the older gentlemen on the arm; "It's alright," Margie sets his bagel on the counter.

"What the hell," George Marino exclaims.

They turn their attention to him, "What? What's the matter George?" his wife asks.

He sets his hands on his hips, shaking his head, "I know for a fact that I set up this display last night before I went home," he points. "Look at it, three fruit pies, missing."

"Maybe someone bought them this morning," Peter chimes in.

Margie shakes her head, "No the kids buy those after school."

"You know," Ivan Fellerman the pharmacist says, as he walks closer to the counter. "A few nights ago I set up a display for those pokemon cards and the next morning six packages were open."

"You noticed this before you opened the store?" Bobby asks.

"Yes," Fellerman replies.

Bobby nods and thanks Margie as he picks up his bagel, "I'm going to talk to the other store owners. If it's happened to you…." He takes a long needed sip of coffee. "Maybe it's happening all over the neighborhood."

**The Present**

"Now all the store owners in the neighborhood had a story to tell me, even the butcher."

Alex frowns, "The butcher?"

He nods, "Yes three knives were missing."

She gasps, "Three knives?"

"Yes, why he took three of them I never found out."

"He never ah, used them on anyone, did he?"

"No but he made use of one, one morning."

**July 21 1995**

**Stark's Liquor Store 8:30 A.M.**

"Hey! Hey young man what are you doing?" The small framed, dark haired boy continues to jam the knife blade into the register. Jonathan Stark places his hand on the boy's arm, startled he drops the knife. "Money," he mumbles. "I need money."

Jonathan takes a stronger hold on his arm, "If you leave now, I won't call the police." The pint bottle that hit his head breaks when it hits the floor. Jonathan slumps to his knees, "Daddy!"

The boy looks up at the sound of the scream and then at the small trickle of blood on the man's face, he runs across the room and slams into the locked door. He reaches for the doorknob pulling on it several times to no avail, it is locked. He immediately grabs a liter bottle of gin and tosses it through the window, the shattering glass sets off the alarm.

Marcia Stark, Jonathan's 12-year-old daughter, tends to her father. "Marcia, call the police." He moans as he holds his head in his hands.

People from the neighborhood appear and offer their assistance, soon after two uniformed officers arrive on the scene, an ambulance is called. As the EMT's are attending to Jonathan, Detectives Goren and White arrive. Before Jonathan is placed in the ambulance Bobby asks, "He was in the store before you opened this morning, wasn't he Mister Stark?"

Jonathan nods, "Yes, yes he was," he looks up at the tall detective with surprise. "The back door was locked when I arrived and he wasn't able to use the front door because it was locked." He points to the large hole in the storefront window.

As Jonathan is placed in the ambulance, Bobby turns to his partner, "Whoever this kid is he's been sneaking into the stores, probably minutes before the owners lock up for the night. He's taken things from every store in the neighborhood. He sleeps inside, takes what he needs and when they open up for business the next day he leaves."

"I've seen him before," Marcia exclaims. "In school, I don't know his name but I think he may be the sixth grade."

"What does he look like?" Detective Harold White asks bluntly.

"His hair is dark brown and it's curly," she bites her lip. "And ah….his eyes are brown, but scary."

"Scary?" Bobby says softly bending down to the young girls' eye level. "He looked scary or he was scared?"

She says timidly, "He was scared."

"Thank you Marcia," he takes her hand and leads her to the back of the ambulance.

**The Present**

"Clever," Alex says.

"Yes that he is. He would walk into the store right behind another customer and find a place to hide. He never hurt anyone before this and he never hurt anyone after," he rubs his forehead. "Well just himself, anyway he was small for eleven could fit into places without being noticed."

"Fortunate for you, him and the victim he stayed in his own neighborhood."

"Yes he was a neighborhood kid so we decided to check who had reported their son missing. Two boys," he holds up two fingers. "One was fourteen with hair as red as Lucy's and one was eleven….dark brown curly hair with brown eyes." He butters the last piece of bread; it is gone in three bites.

"Was everything satisfactory?" Carmen asks.

"Everything was delicious," Alex says. Bobby nods his head, his mouth full of bread.

More wine?" Carmen asks.

He swallows, "No thank you Carmen." Bobby says.

"Ma'am?"

"No thanks, I would love a cup of coffee."

Bobby interjects, "Me too," he turns his attention to Alex, "Dessert? They have an awesome dessert menu."

Alex hesitates before answering, "Sure, I'd….you're going to have something?"

"Of course," he smiles.

"I'll be right back with the dessert menu."

"Excuse me," Alex says as she stands, leaning down she whispers. "Where are the bathrooms?"

He points to the left, "Out through there."

"Be right back." He nods as he picks up his wine glass, finishing the contents inside. Carmen returns with their coffee and the dessert menus as Alex nears the table.

"Oh," she says as she sits down, "Maybe I shouldn't have dessert." Her shy but sly way of fishing for a compliment, she immediately bites her lip, wishing she hadn't said it.

He responds casually, "Work it off in the morning."

She smacks his hand gently, "Thanks partner."

"Anytime," he winks at her.

Bobby orders a strawberry millefoligie and Alex orders a chocolate covered cannoli. She has to ask what a strawberry millefoligie is. "It's a pastry with Bavarian cream and strawberries."

They both sit back and a twinge of guilt overcomes them, "Ah," he says. "How would you like your last meal to be rice cakes?"

"What?"

"My Mom told me a story once about a woman who was unfortunately hit by a car and her last meal was rice cakes," he leans forward. "I mean how sad is that?"

They share a laugh, "You're right Bobby that is sad."

Carmen returns with the check. Alex puts her hand on the check, moments later he does the same, his hand remains on hers for a few seconds, they quickly remove their hands, simultaneously. "It's my treat," he says. "Remember?"

A shy smile crosses her face as she nods her head. "Do you need a ride in the morning?"

"No," he says, removing his wallet, "It's so out of the way for you." He counts out the cash and places it on the table.

"No it's not," she stands. "Well it is but I wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she says sternly. "Talk about someone who never asks for a favor."

"I'm sorry for the ploy before about…."

"All you had to do was ask."

"I….I know that now." He stands removing his jacket from the chair, "Thanks," he slips his jacket on. "I'd appreciate the ride in tomorrow."

They walk side by side out of the crowded restaurant. "I can walk it's a nice night and it's only three blocks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I think a walk would do me good after that meal." He absentmindedly pats his stomach.

Alex notices and smiles, "Thanks for dinner, Bobby I had an enjoyable evening," she wags her finger at him. "And you owe me the rest of the story."

"Thanks for the company."

Silence for a moment, "We will have to do this again," Alex pats his arm, "My treat next time."

"Not going to get an argument from me, good night Alex."

She chuckles, "Alex? First time you ever addressed me by my first name, sounds weird but I like it. Goodnight Bobby, see you in the morning, eight o'clock." A slight wave from both as he turns to the left she to the right.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"We have located George's ex-wife." Captain Deakins announces as he enters the visitors office, occupied by Goren and Eames and piles of papers.

Alex looks up from the paper that she is reading, "Is she coming in?"

"Ah….no," he closes the door. "She's bed-ridden and….lives in Connecticut. However," he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "She is willing to meet with you. Drive safe."

"Great," Alex exhales as she rubs her eyes.

"The face to face interview can be so revealing Alex," Deakins turns away from them, reaching for the doorknob, flashing a smile that neither see.

Bobby stands and immediately begins to pick up piles of papers sorting them, Alex remains still, "Are we procrastinating for a reason, Eames?"

She looks up at her partner, "Yes," she says with a scowl on her face. "I'm just not in the mood to drive to Connecticut."

Bobby closes up his case, "I'll drive," he says as he clutches the case to his chest. "You realize I do know how to drive?"

"Works for me," she says. "Let's go."

He slides into the driver's seat, her the passenger seat. After a quick glance at each other, Bobby shakes his head, frowning, "This is weird."

"I agree, want to switch?"

"Definately," he says as he hands her the keys.

The traffic is light at this hour of the morning; most of the commuters have made it to their destination. "Ok we have at least a two hour drive," she says as she steers the car onto the West Side Highway. "Tell me more of the story."

"Sure," he frowns. "Where did I leave off?"

"You had found the names of two boys from the neighborhood who had been reported by a parent as runaways and one of them matched the description of Tony."

"Yes, that's right."

**The Stark Home**

**July 23, 1995**

**2 P.M.**

"How are you feeling, Mister Stark?" Bobby asks with concern.

Jonathan unconsciously rubs the lump on his forehead that has since turned black and blue, "Fine, thank you Detective. I had a headache for a day or so but I'm fine."

Bobby lays out three photos, of pre-teenage boys all with dark hair and browns eyes, on the table, "I have a few photos that I would like to show you." Without hesitation, Marcia and Jonathan agree that the dark-haired, brown-eyed boy in the third photo is the boy that they encountered that morning.

"I was right he does look familiar." Marcia says proudly.

Bobby smiles at the young girl, "Yes Marcia he does attend your school. His name is Anthony Fisher; he is a grade behind you. His mother reported him as a run away five weeks ago."

"That boy has been out on the street for five weeks?" Jonathan asks surprisingly. He studies the photo, "He seemed well kept, the only thing I did notice." He sets the photo atop the other two, "His eyes, they were glassy and his pupils were the size of pin holes."

Bobby takes a quick glance at his partner, "Mister Stark, did he say anything to you? Do you remember?"

"He just mumbled that he needed money, almost as if he didn't realize that I was there. He looked calm one minute than crazed the next. I remember I kept thinking to myself this is just a little kid why is he acting like this?"

**The Present**

"Oh my God," Alex gasps, "He was using at eleven."

"He was just starting then, he wasn't hooked yet. We found out later, his Mom and I that a man by the name of George Pound gave him sedatives to relax him so he would be more willing to perform," he hesitates. "Sexual acts."

"Was that before all this happened?"

"Yes, it started when he was seven. Right after his father died and since Cheryl was working full time, she had to find an after school program for him. Unfortunately, she picked the wrong one, so her quilt level is still at 100 percent. George was the head of the program and…Lets just say that Tony wasn't the only one."

Alex shakes her head in disgust, "Jesus Christ the poor little guy, so what ever happened to George?"

"I have no idea; Tony has been to counseling for his anger about what happened."

"He doesn't like his counselor?"

"Try counselors, this has been going on for two years and he still harbors so much hate for…."

Alex blurts out, "George."

Bobby shakes his head, "No the world," he says solemnly.

"Oh shit," Alex exclaims.

"Oh shit what?" Bobby replies looking out the front window and then the rear.

"We….I missed the exit," she begins to turn the wheel. "Time for a U-turn," She completes her U-turn and takes a quick glance at her partner who has a look of shock on his face, "Bobby is there something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that," he points to where they came from. "That….that was illegal."

"Ah," she scoffs. "We could be called an emergency vehicle."

"And exactly what is our emergency?"

"You know Goren I don't like this side of you at all." She catches the devilish grin on his face. His boisterous laugher fills the car and she immediately joins him. They compose themselves and then they see blinking lights from behind. "He's not after me is he?" She says with a twinge of fear in her voice.

Bobby shrugs his shoulders, "I don't think so, where the hell did he come from?"

They watch as the police cruiser passes them and continues to pick up speed. "That would have been embarrassing to say the least," Alex says.

"What would you have said to him to get out of it?"

She speaks boldly, "That we were on a case," she pauses, then she timidly says. "He's a Connecticut cop and we're from New York, he'd just give me one anyway, wouldn't he?"

"Probably," he says then points. "There's the exit."

She steers the car into the right lane and takes the 9e exit, making a right at the end of the ramp for I-84 East. "So did you visit with Cheryl that day?"

"Yes that evening."

**The Fisher Home**

**July 23**

**6 P.M.**

A petite woman with brown hair and eyes to match answers the door, being summer the Detectives badges are exposed. She holds her hand to her mouth, "Its Tony isn't it, is he? Is he dead?" She says with a shaky voice.

"No ma'am not that we know of," White states so matter of fact, Bobby frowns at the comment from his partner.

Bobby moves forward, "Ah, we….I'm Detective Goren this is Detective White. We just want to ask you some questions about Tony."

"Please, please come in," she says as she moves to the side allowing them to enter.

"Thank you ma'am," Bobby says as he enters the home ahead of his partner.

She closes the door then gestures for them to go into the living room, "Please sit, may I get you something to drink." They politely thank her for the offer but refuse.

"Missus Fisher, we have reason to believe that your son was involved in the assault of Mister Stark," White says impersonally. She sits down, holding her hand to her chest. "Jonathan? You think Tony was the one who hit Jonathan? But why, why would he?"

"He's a drug addict and he was in need of money."

Bobby gives a look of contempt to his partner, who is oblivious to his reaction, Cheryl is not. "We don't know that for certain," he adjusts his position to face Cheryl, she looks up into his eyes, "However Jonathan and his daughter positively identified Tony as the boy that they saw that morning."

"Why doesn't he just come home," she says through sobs.

"Was there an argument between the two of you?" Bobby asks.

"He was supposed to attend summer school because he failed Math and English. If he went to summer school he would be able to move up a grade. His answer was as always, who cares? I told him, I care." She turns her face away digging into her pockets for a tissue, there is none. She excuses herself as she stands. "I'll be right back."

The men stand as she leaves the room, White sits down while Bobby paces around the room, picking up photos of Tony at various ages, "Another day on this Goren and that's it. We have more…." Bobby is just about to retort when Cheryl returns with red eyes, and excusing herself as she blows her nose. "I'm sorry."

White stands and Bobby walks across the room, he holds out his card, "Ma'am if he comes home or calls, please call me."

She accepts the card, "I will," nodding her head, "Detective," she reads the name on the card, "Detective Goren."

They exit the home, "Go on Goren say it."

"Say what?"

"You disagree with me, come on we've been on this for two days and we have some major cases that we have left cooling off. This is not exactly the crime of the century."

**The Present**

"Mister tactful, wasn't he?" Alex says of Bobby's one time partner.

"He thought the case was beneath him," Bobby shrugs his shoulders. "He wanted to be investigating jewelry heists and bank robberies and he gets assigned to a runaway kid who hit a man with a pint bottle of booze. I'll tell you something though," he wags his finger in her direction. "Tony showed more shrewdness than him. Anyway, with him being the senior partner and a ten-year veteran I knew enough to keep still," he can feel her eyes burning his temples. "You can stop staring at me."

"I'm not staring at you," She grins from ear to ear, "I'm just a little surprised that you actually, at one time in your life managed to keep your mouth shut."

"Well….I didn't say anything but I wasn't going to forget about it, I had to find this kid, why?" He looks out the window, "I really wasn't sure myself."

Alex exclaims, "We're here." It startles him slightly, he checks the time. "We did that in less than two hours."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Very candid, wasn't she?" Alex says as she and Bobby walk side by side down the driveway of the split-level home of Vivian Miller.

"Marriage from hell, that's for sure," Bobby replies.

Alex unlocks the driver's side door, he stands motionless clutching his case as he waits patiently for his partner to unlock his door, moments later he hears the click of the door lock, he opens the door, "I don't think she had anything to do with George's death," tossing his case inside. "He was out of her life and from her financial records she was better off with him alive than dead."

Alex pulls the seatbelt strap across her body, "I don't understand why a woman," she secures the strap. "Who seems to be pretty shrewd, would stay in a marriage with a womanizing piece of slime?" She shakes her head in wonder. He remains silent, "You don't agree with me?" she takes a glance at him; "Bobby?" the look on his face is solemn.

"Because people always believe that things will be the way they were, suckers all of them," he blurts out. "Goddamn son of a bitch!" He says under his breathe, he can feel her stare, "I'm sorry Eames it's...let's get the hell out of here."

Sliding the key into the ignition, "Sure," she turns the key. "I'm for that." Putting the SUV in reverse, she slowly backs the vehicle out of the driveway. Bobby keeps his gaze focused out the side window. A few minutes down the street and already the silence in the car is uncomfortable, she clicks on the radio. _Music, that's better_, she raises the volume a tad, tapping her fingers to the beat on the steering wheel. _Nice little town_, she thinks as she looks at the scenery, passing by one of the 30,000 McDonalds in the world, a hunger pain hits. _Lunch_.

"Hey Bobby, are you hungry?"

"Huh?" he replies continuing to stare out the window.

"Hungry, food...want to stop and get something to eat?"

He faces forward, "Yeah, sure. Take out or sit down?"

"Well there's a Subway," she points out the front window. "Let's stop in there."

Each with their foot long hero's on their laps they begin in silence to consume their food, "So," she says.

"So, so what?" is his reply.

"Nothing really it's just that since we left Vivian's you've been very quiet, much like you use to do in the beginning of our partnership." She takes a long sip of soda. "Boy that would piss me off."

"Sorry," he says sweetly.

"Hey, it's alright it was a long time ago." She lightly taps his arm, "What's wrong?"

His turn to take a sip of soda through the long straw, he swallows then begins to speak, softly. "I….my Dad," he purposes avoids her gaze. "Well he liked to….you know," he shrugs his shoulders. "Have a good time….and my Mom stayed married to him for 16 years, when he first left I was so angry at her for pushing him away. Yeah I know, stupid right?" He catches her eye and flashes a quick smile, "Man those two were great at keeping secrets, always makes me wonder how many more they hid from us, anyway it was a long time ago….at least George took care of his kids. My father never had a dollar for more than five minutes."

"What did he do with his money? Besides spend it on women," her eyes widen from the realization of her sentence. "Bobby, I'm sorry."

He chuckles, "It's alright," he sits up straight. "Gambling, loved to play the ponies, poker, what ever. He was so excited when they started legal gambling in Atlantic City I swear I wouldn't be surprised if he pissed his pants." She joins him in a laugh. "Anyway, he's gone and well my Mom….you know where she is."

Alex's cell phone rings, checking the caller ID, "It's Deakins," she hits the talk button. "Yes sir."

"_Eames, have you and Goren gotten lost?"_

"No sir we are on our way back now, but hunger alas has delayed our return."

He hesitates, "_Anything pertinent from Vivian?"_

"No sir, he was a cheater but she knew that throughout their marriage, financially she was better off with him alive."

"_Alright drive safe."_

"Yes sir, bye." She closes up the phone.

Bobby says mockingly, "Hunger alas has delayed our return, where did you get that from?"

"I'm not sure," she pauses. "A movie I think." She slips the phone in her jacket pocket. "You know….sometimes when I talk to Deakins, I feel like I'm talking to my Dad," she says softly.

"Yeah," Bobby nods, "He's alright, gives me a lot of elbow room, I like that. That's why I loved narcotics, out on the street no one looking over your shoulder; well you were out on the street also….in a different way." His eyes widen. "What did your Dad have to say about that?"

"He hated it but hey….you ready?"

He crushes up the bags and stuffs them in the cups, "Yeah let's go," he looks around the parking lot, "Where the hell is a trash can?"

She points to the left. "There," tapping his shoulder. "Over there." He exits the SUV, she follows.

"I think I can toss this in the trash on my own."

"Funny, Goren oh you are a funny man, I have to pee."

He tosses the large cups into the trashcan, "Again."

"Yes again, that soda was 64 ounces," she points her finger at him; "You'll have to go before we get back to the city." Moments later as she is leaving the building he passes her on her way back to the SUV, "Where are you going?" she asks. He just smiles.

She waits for him near the passenger door, "Eames?"

"Yeah," she lifts her head to meet his eyes.

"Thanks…." He lowers his head, staring at the ground, "For asking and listening." She grabs him by his jacket sleeve and pulls him forward, "Come on Goren," he meets her eyes and they share a warm smile. "You have a story to finish." She walks quickly around the vehicle; moments later they are seated inside. "What happened after you guys talked to Cheryl?"

"Cheryl was very cooperative." Bobby says as they close the doors on the SUV simultaneously. "She was at a lose for why her son was behaving this way."

"I take it so were you?"

"Definitely, I knew it wasn't going to be easy to find him after close to six weeks of hiding out, he could pretty much hide anywhere. I felt that Cheryl was genuinely concerned about Tony. My partner on the other hand thought she was full of shit. So we checked with his teachers and doctors, there were no reports of abuse from her hand or neglect. The home was neat and orderly."

"What was your partners' name again?"

"White, Nathan."

Alex shakes her head, "Never heard of him."

"I heard he quit and went into security, anyway. After about ten days or so looking for this kid, we got the order to move on. Well White moved on and I….well I kept looking for him. I would walk the streets in the neighborhood, with no luck. About a week later, he fell right into my lap."

**August 13, 1995**

**69th Precinct, Brooklyn**

"Hey Goren," Officer Joe Fredrics calls to him.

"Yeah," Bobby says as he turns to face the stout red-haired officer.

"My partner and I found that kid that you've been looking for."

"No shit, where?" he says excitedly.

"About 11 a.m. we took a break and huddled in an alley we saw this kid. He was totally out of it, he acted very calm, didn't resist when we read him his rights and well….he's in interrogation. "

"Thanks Joe."

"No problem." As he turns to leave, he snaps his fingers, "Oh Goren…."

"Yeah," Bobby replies.

"Good luck."

"You say that as if I'm really gonna need it."

"What do you think?"

Bobby smirks, "Yeah I see your point."

He opens the door and inside the gray room he finds a small framed boy sitting with his head on his arms. "Hey," Bobby calls to him, no response. "Hey," he says a tad louder than before, still no response. He kicks one of the legs on the table. The dark-haired boy slowly raises his head; muddled words are heard from the pre-teen. His eyes are glassy and his pupils are small. "Anthony Fisher," the boy nods his head. "I'm Detective Goren; do you know why you are here?" He shakes his head as he lowers it down to rest upon his arms. Bobby sits down next to the boy grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him up, "Hey I'm talking to you. Look at me."

"I'm….I feel sick."

"Sick as in you're gonna puke?"

Nodding his head feverishly, he squeaks out the word, "Yeah."

"Come on," he helps Tony to his feet. After a quick visit to the men's room, they return to the little gray room.

Bobby starts in immediately with his questions, "Where have you been living and with whom?" No response. "I know that you were spending nights in the stores, but you're not doing that anymore." Tony remains quiet as he sits bent over holding his stomach. Bobby sets down the police photo of Jonathan Stark, which depicts his injury, in front of the boy. "Do you remember this man, the man that you hit with a bottle?"

Tony gazes at the photo, raising his head he sheepishly looks up at Bobby, "Is he….is he alright?"

Bobby frowns at first from the unexpected question; he flashes a quick smile as he sits down next to the young boy. "He's fine."

"I don't know why I did that."

"You say you don't but I think you do."

"Money, I needed money to give to….am I going to go to jail?"

"I…." _be honest with the kid, _"Probably, I'm going to put you in a cell for a while, I'll call your Mom." Tony grabs a part of his jacket sleeve, "No please don't."

"I have to you're only eleven and…."

"She….she has enough problems she doesn't need to know about this."

"Tony, she's worried about you," Bobby places his hand on the boys' shoulder, "You believe that don't you?"

"You talked to my Mom?"

"Yes I did, yesterday. She's very scared for you."

Tony pushes the chair away from the table; he stands and begins to pace around the room, seeming to be coming down from his high, his speech and mannerisms returning to normal. "Tell her...tell her that I'm fine and not to worry about me."

"That's not fair, think about how she feels."

"I…." he swallows hard. "I don't want her to see me like this."

Bobby stands, "You mean the way you look or…." He scans the room, "The fact that you are in a police station….or both?"

Tony shyly looks up at the tall detective, "Exactly how tall are you?"

"Huh, ah six-four and don't change the subject," Bobby extends his arm, "Come on I'll get you something to eat and you can get cleaned up."

Tony crosses his arms bowing his head, "Alright."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Can I get a sandwich?"

"Sure," Bobby places his hand on Tony's shoulder, "What kind?"

"Pastrami on rye."

**The Present**

"I have to admit that I thought I was going to meet up with a fouled mouthed, nasty punk. But no, he was genuinely concerned about Stark and his mother. He cleaned up, looking more like an eleven year old. I called Cheryl and she was relived but scared for him."

**August 13 1995**

**5 P.M.**

"He's at the 69th precinct; ask for me when you get here."

"_Is he going to go to jail, Detective?"_

"Probably, you need to get him an attorney as soon as you can."

"_An attorney? Where? How?"_

"We'll talk about that when you get here."

Cheryl Fisher enters the precinct, nervous and scared; she timidly asks the desk sergeant if she may see Detective Goren. Commandingly he tells her to sit down. As she sits and watches the comings and goings of officers escorting men and a few woman through the doors she fidgets in her seat.

"Missus Fisher," she hears her name and looks up at a friendly and familiar face. He holds out his hand, "Come on," she takes a hold. "I'll take you to see Tony." They ride the elevator to the detective's squad room on the third floor in silence. The doors open and he gestures with his hand for her to go first. "He's had a nap and some dinner and he's…."

"Goren!" he hears his name bellow throughout the room. "Excuse me just a minute," he pulls out a chair for her. "Please sit here, I'll be right back." She nods as she sits clutching her bag.

"My office," Captain Ben Hamilton commands. Bobby follows his C.O through the squad, Hamilton opens his office door hastily and it hits the wall. "Close the door," he says as he stuffs his hands in his pockets, turning slowly to face the newest member of his squad. He leans up against his desk, "Detective we are not running a motel for wayward teenagers."

"I realize that Sir, he's in holding I put him there…."

"Detective is there a complaint out on this kid?"

He hesitates then answers, "Yes."

"I'm assuming that is his mother."

"Yes it is."

"Goren," his arrogant attitude suddenly disappears as he stands, "A...his mother has been notified….she can visit him in interrogation then get him an attorney and get him booked and processed, immediately."

"Yes Sir," Bobby controls the smile he feels.

Cheryl stands when she notices him approaching her, "Are you in trouble?"

He laughs, "No….no more than usual."

Bobby opens the door to the interrogation room and when Tony looks up and spies his Mother he turns his back on her. "I told you I didn't want her here."

"Too bad," Bobby says as he pulls out a chair for Cheryl to sit.

"Tony," Cheryl says through sobs. "Please talk to me."

"Just go home, I'll be alright. Don't worry about me."

She reaches for him touching his shoulder, he stands, "Take her home!"

The tears are rolling down her cheeks; Bobby takes her by her elbow and helps her to her feet. "I don't understand, what have I done wrong?"

"Nothing," Tony says as he faces the wall. "Nothing, it's me, all right. I'm the screw up, just go home."

Bobby escorts Cheryl from the room, "The ladies room, where is the ladies room?" Bobby guides her through the squad room down the hall and points when they come upon the ladies room. He waits for her outside. Minutes later she emerges, her crying has subsided but her eyes are red. "What? I don't know what to do."

"You have to wait here for his attorney."

"An attorney? I can't afford an attorney."

"Cheryl, may I call you Cheryl?" she nods. "You watch TV I'm sure, you know the line you have a right to an attorney and if you can't afford one, one will be appointed," she manages a smile. "One is on his way."

**The Present**

The attorney arrived, I proceeded to book Tony, and well you know the rest. Cheryl and I attended every court hearing and so did Jonathan."

"Really, he wanted him to fry?"

"At first that's what I thought, but no. He wanted him to get help, so the ADA and his court appointed lawyer. They came up with a deal, no trial he would plead guilty to trespassing and attempted robbery, no jail time but he would be on probation for 18 months. He had to stay in school maintain a C average or better or he would be sent to juvey. Well the judge decided, why bother let's just sent him there now and he did. Gave him nine months, let's not try and help the kid, especially because he is eleven and a menace to society," he says sarcastically. "We'll just turn our backs on him and lock him up."

"So they take an angry kid and put him in place that will just make him angrier."

Bobby nods his head in agreement, "You know….It took me awhile to understand his attitude."

"I can understand that, he was very angry but at who?"

"Exactly, and being a kid….hell even adults have trouble dealing with anger. Anyway he didn't understand why he felt this way, in his heart he knew it wasn't his Mom's fault and he pushed her away wanting her to let him go but that was never going to happen. However through the years," he points his index finger in the air. "She has been an enabler."

"Enabler? Why? Because she didn't turn her back on him?"

"No for putting up with his crap, like the other night. Now in my opinion she should have kicked him out for the night but she didn't."

"I see your point, what happened the next day?"

"He went back to his previous employer and apologized. The guy gave him his job back." His cell phone rings, he checks the caller ID, "Speak of the devil." He hits the talk button, "Goren."

"_Hey Bobby its Tony."_

"Are you alright?"

"_Yeah I have something to tell you, something good."_

"I'm listening."

"_I got my test scores for my GED exam all A's man I got all A's. The teacher gave me a place to call to prepare for the SAT's; you think I should take that right?"_

Bobby smiles, "Yeah I do."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

He closes the phone; a smug expression crosses his face. "Is everything alright?" Alex asks as she steers the car into the left lane to pass a slow moving Volvo.

"Yeah, he just got his grades for his GED exams, all A's." He catches a surprised look on her face, "I never said he was dumb, just arrogant."

"No that's not what I was thinking, he called you just for that. He wants you to be proud of him."

"I know." He bows his head.

"Are you?"

"Yes I am," he places the cell phone in his breast pocket. "You see that's what he does. One minute he's calling about how well he did and the next he does something stupid like he did the other night."

"Well he is only seventeen, Bobby. I mean didn't you do stupid things at seventeen."

"Yeah, but I was never reckless." The traffic stalls, he points forward, "Why aren't we moving?" He can feel her eyes burning a hole in his temple, "What?" She continues to stare, "Alright I was a bit reckless." He turns his body to face to her, pointing his finger, "It's your turn, tell me something about you."

With a _WHO ME_ look on her face, she slowly turns her head, she replies, "Like what?"

"Your Dad and what happened when you went into vice."

"He knew it was only a job."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that."

"We haven't moved in five minutes," she flicks on the police scanner. "I wonder what the problem is?" They hear that a three-car accident is causing the traffic stand still. Alex places the SUV from D on the gearshift to P.

"Put the bubble on and drive on the shoulder," Bobby says lightly. She gives him a cross look. "What? You made an illegal u-turn before." He sits back in the seat crossing his arms, "You actually think I forgot what we were talking about."

"We had a huge argument." She states firmly. "He had it in his head that the only reason I joined was to defy him, I mean how ridiculous."

"Come on you didn't feel as if you were breaking out and away from under his…."

"No!"

Holding up his hands in defeat, "Alright I'm sorry."

She hits the steering wheel with her palm, "Damn, it was always, hey, aren't you John's little girl. Little girl, I had to deal with those assholes also. You know," she swallows hard. "Some men still look at us as inferior."

"I know that feeling."

"It's not the same."

"I didn't say it was." He opens his window and a light breeze filters through.

Neither ready to reveal more of their past sit in silence for a moment, Alex speaks first, "How about more of the story?"

"Sure," He turns his head slowly to face her, "Where did I leave off."

**The Fisher Home**

**September 1995**

He takes a walk and consciously or not he ends up on the street where the Fishers live. He hesitates as he stands on the porch of 924 Foster Avenue; he takes a long cleansing breath then pushes the doorbell. He hears footsteps approaching, the door opens slowly, "Detective?" she frowns, "What?" she stutters, "Hell….Hello."

"Hi, I should have called first I'm sorry," he immediately notices her red eyes. "May I….may I come in?"

She opens the door further; "Sure," she glares at him as he passes her. _What is he up to? _"Please have a seat, may I get you anything?"

"No, no thank you," Bobby sits in the only chair in the living room, he scans the area, she watches him intently. _Snuggle up to the poor widow, _she shakes her head_….no I don't think so_. She sits down at the end of the couch. She hears him clear his throat. "I….I just want to let you know that I am sorry for what happened to Tony in court the other day."

"You don't have to apologize; you were only doing your job." She catches his eye, "Tony has not opened up to many people since that day the doctor came out of the operating room to tell us that Mark," she rubs her forehead, "Was gone. They were together, they were together that day, went for a walk and some drunken son of bitch decided that he didn't want to drive on the street anymore he thought he'd use the sidewalk," She pats her eyes with the crumpled tissue in her hand. "He ran down four people that day, my husband was the only….Tony saw it and…." She pulls out the last tissue in the box, "I've gone through a whole box since I got home." Apologizing she turns her head away as she wipes her nose, "I saw the way he looked at you, he talked to you didn't he?"

"A bit yes, he's very confused and angry."

"He's not had much of a man's influence in his life for the past few years."

_I know that feeling._

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to him. He doesn't talk to me. I….I've been sitting here thinking over my life with my son. I was remembering the day he was born."

**April 20, 1984 **

**St. Mary's Hospital, Brooklyn**

"It's a boy!" She hears her husband Mark exclaims, "Cheryl it's a boy and he looks just like you."

"As I look right now? Or normally?"

He pats her sweaty forehead with a towel, kissing her on the cheek, "You look beautiful."

She chuckles, "Mark, you must be sleep deprived or delirious."

"Here you are Missus Fisher, have you picked a name yet?" Nurse Perkins asks.

"Yes," she smiles as the nurse places her 7 pound 6 ounce baby boy next to her. "Anthony, after Mark's father," A tear streams down her cheek, "Anthony Mark Fisher."

**September 1995**

She turns her head away as the tears once again are filling her eyes. "He….he doesn't want me to visit," she says through sobs. "I went there the other day and the cop or guard, whatever….told me that he wouldn't come up. I asked why and he just shunned me. I can't think of anything that I could have done for him to push me away.

"He's pushing you away because he loves you and he doesn't understand why he does the things he does. He wants you to go on with _your_ life."

"You speak as if you have had some experience with this situation."

"No not really but I can understand his anger and," he turns his head. "Anyway," he slaps his thighs as he stands. "I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing." He buttons his jacket. "If you need anything, anything at all, please pick up the phone and give me a call. You still have my card?"

"Yes I do and thank you Detective," she holds out her hand.

He shakes her had ever so lightly, "Its Bobby," she smiles as she opens the door.

"Good night Bobby and thank you."

**The Present**

He says humbly, "You know that first time I showed up. I think, she thought I was going to hit on her."

"I would have thought that if I was her." Alex sits back in the car seat, "A gentlemen, oh you are a rare breed Goren." Alex chuckles, "She's not your type anyway."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

**Spofford Juvenile Center**

The guard opens the door, being forewarned, Tony is not surprised at his visitor, however he asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure," Bobby says as he scans the boy from head to toe looking for but not seeing any bruises, "Maybe to see how you're doing."

"Do you visit all the people you arrest?"

"No," Bobby chuckles as he loosens his tie, "Do you always have to be a smart ass."

Tony pulls out the chair and it makes a loud scratching sound as it slides across the floor. "My counselor at school use to call me that."

Bobby sits down in the chair across from him, "My Dad use to call me that all the time, I had….have this problem of saying things that I shouldn't." He intertwines his fingers, placing his hands on the table, "So how are you?"

"It's not so bad in here," Tony lowers his voice as he leans forward; "You know there are kids here younger than I am."

Bobby nods his head, "I know."

Surprised somewhat at his answer Tony sits back, "I should have known that those lawyers were just lying to me. At least you were honest with me."

"They didn't lie to you Tony, the judge has the right to dismiss any deal that he feels is not," Bobby notices Tony's frown. "Hell the Judge was wrong but you do have to pay for what you did."

"I know, I can accept that," he pauses. "So….how's my Mom?"

"What makes you think I know how your Mom is?"

Tony smirks, "Because you do."

Bobby has to smile at the perceptive young man, "She misses you and she's scared for you. She told me that you refuse to let her visit, why?"

"Have you ever been in place like this?"

Bobby shakes his head, "No."

"Ever been arrested?"

Once again, he shakes his head, "No."

Tony places his hands behind his head, "Oh Mister goody two…." He smiles, "No I doubt that."

"I never got caught….So."

Tony smiles as he pushes the chair away from the table, he stands, "How would like your Mom to visit you in a place like this?" Tony paces around the small room.

Bobby laughs aloud, "Oh man that would be an interesting visit for sure."

Tony stops pacing, "Why do you say that?"

"Nothing," he waves his hand, "Nothing."

"That's not fair!" Tony exclaims. "I answer all your questions."

"You're right," Bobby nods his head. "Let's just say that my Mom is a very unusual," he hesitates. "My Mom is men….she is," he sits up straight hoping it will give him the confidence to tell this family secret. "She is schizophrenic, has been since I was seven. One minute she would be talking about her flower garden the next she would be hiding in her bedroom because she thought people were coming to hurt her." He looks at the boy; his mouth partially open he stutters his words, "I….I'm sorry."

Bobby slaps the table with his hand, "Don't be, I have learned to live with it, took a lot of learning but I did it."

"Thanks," Tony says as he stuffs his hands deep in his pockets.

"Thanks? Thanks for what?"

"Telling me that, not many people know, do they?"

"No, not many at all."

The door opens, "Time's up," says the short stocky guard. Bobby stands.

"You're coming back right?" Tony says his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Yes and I'll bring your Mom."

"No….I."

"Be honest with her and be fair, she deserves it. You think that she can just forget about you, it's not going to happen, man. She loves you and will always be there for you."

Tony turns his head away remaining quiet, he listens for footsteps walking away from him, there is no sound. "Leave her alone." Tony says barely above a whisper.

Bobby walks forward, "What?"

Tony turns abruptly and he has to look up, not aware how close the tall man is, "I said leave her alone."

"I have no intentions of..."

"Why? She's not good looking enough for you."

Bobby places his hand on the boys' shoulders, smiling. "Your Mom is very attractive but it would be in very bad taste to make a move on her besides she's too smart for that." Bobby steps back, "I'm not her type anyway, am I?"

"No you're not but she….she…."

"She dates a lot?"

Bowing his head, "No, not at all, because of me."

"Stop it!" Bobby exclaims, startling the preteen. "Stop playing the poor misunderstood kid, its lame."

Tony puffs out his chest ready to retaliate, he stops. The door opens for the second time; both turn their attention toward the sound, "Come on guys." Tony walks slowly across the room, not wanting to go with the guard, "Hey," he calls out.

Bobby replies, "Yeah."

"Bye ah," he takes a step forward, "What do I call you?"

Bobby extends his hand and Tony accepts, "Bobby, everyone else does."

Tony smiles, "See you soon?"

"Yeah I'll be back."

**The Present**

Alex's cell phone rings, she checks the caller ID, "It's Deakins," she smiles, "Eames."

Bobby laughs, "He's worried about us."

"_Detective, where are you now?"_

"We are stuck in traffic, Sir."

"_Alright I'll meet up with you tomorrow, drive….take your time."_

"Yes Sir, see you in the morning."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So, I'm assuming you went back."

"Every week till he was realeased, it took a lot of convincing but I did finally get him to agree to let his mother visit."

"Jesus is this traffic ever gonna lighten up." Alex says more as a statement than a question.

"Three car accident, we'll be here for at least an hour."

"Damn," Alex exclaims.

"What's the matter? That's not that long."

She checks her watch, "Stuck here for an hour, back to the station to finish up the paperwork, another forty minutes to get home….I'll have to break it off again."

"Break it off with whom?"

"His name is Roger Thornton," she checks the look on Bobby's face. "Don't wrack your brains trying to figure out who he is, he's not a cop. He's a…." She whispers, "An accountant."

"A what?" he says grinning.

"You heard what I said, don't make me repeat it."

"So he's an accountant, who cares?" he crosses his arms, "Except maybe you."

"It is stupid isn't it, what difference does it make, he's a very nice guy, but…."

"But what?" he presses for more information.

"He's not….I keep comparing men to Joe."

"Joe? Who's Joe?"

"My husband," she smiles weakly at her partner. "Yes I was married."

"Where is he?"

"He was murdered, he was a cop."

"I'm sorry," he says with compassion.

"Thanks it was a long time ago but….anyway when ever I go out with other men I think strange things like Joe would never wear that color suit or Joe would never order fish, he'd order a steak, stupid things like that."

"That's not stupid."

_You're very sweet_, "I suppose not. We were at the time of his death just beginning to talk about having kids," she traces the steering wheel with her finger. "I think sometimes that what if I was pregnant at the time of his death, shit!"

He looks around the car, "Shit what?"

"Not many people know this, but I was pregnant at the time of his death," he tries to suppress his surprise, "Whoa."

She continues, "I knew I couldn't do it alone I was too focused on my career, selfish. Just plain selfish." She looks over at her partner who she is relieved is now looking straight ahead. "Thanks," he says.

She sniffles as she removes a tissue from her bag, "Thanks, thanks for what."

"For telling me that, I'm honored." Unbeknownst to him she flashes a sweet smile at him, _you're something else Bobby Goren_. He points ahead, "Look the car in front has moved up a few feet."

She puts the car in gear and lightly tapping on the gas pedal she steers the car five feet. "Wow only another 50 miles to go." They share a much-needed laugh.

"So," she absentmindedly pats his thigh, "Tell me more of the story."

He exhales trying to remember where he left off. "Let's see….he served 9 months, celebrated his 12th birthday there and when he was released it was summer time. Hung out at home doing nothing all day, I found a summer rec place for him to attend. He went a few times but….Well September came and it was back to school. However with the grades he got at Spofford he was able to go into the sixth grade but all his friends were now in Junior High but many," he wags his finger. "No make that all of them were forbidden to hang out with him so he started hanging out with older kids, and you know as well as I they were not honor students."

"High school kids?" Alex says trying to sound surprised.

"Yes he was their gopher, hey Tony go get us some smokes, and of course he didn't buy them." He shakes his head in disgust remembering. "One night they decided to visit the school after hours, they broke in and destroyed all the trophy cases."

"Jesus, let me guess they got caught."

"No," he says sharply, "Tony got caught….the cleaning crew was still there and since they heard the noise they tracked them down, now as the kids were running away he tripped and fell and of course no one came back to save him."

"He got suspended," she says flatly.

"No," he answers quickly. "It wasn't his school he got arrested and went back to Spofford. Served three months, got out a month before his thirteen birthday. So when he comes out he's the cool kid with the record to his delinquent friends. He never ratted them out and they in their own way respected him."

"Oh boy." She says as she shakes her head.

"So he goes back to school and even attends summer school and graduates to Junior High, however." He points his finger in the air, "This is when he starts to abuse drugs. He got caught with pot in his locker."

"Back to Spofford," Alex says so matter of fact.

"How'd ya know," he expels a long breath. "For six months this time, celebrates his 14th birthday there. I would visit every time and he was open and honest with me, but there was so much he didn't let go of. Anyway by the time he was released it was May, he was allowed back in school and even though he attended school in Spofford he was behind again, so he gets bored and starts to hang out with the same kids."

"Did you have any idea what it was?" Alex asks.

"We," he stretches out his long legs as far as he can. "Cheryl and I thought it was do to the fact that he was with his father at the time he lost his life, but," he shakes his head. "We know now it wasn't." He opens his window to let in some air. "Anyway he started to use school as just a place to go. Attend classes just to make it look good. But he failed everything, she convinced him to attend summer school but it was too late, so Cheryl decides that come September he would go to a new school…a Catholic school."

"Too late, I gather."

"She was at a lose, she didn't know what to do. I had suggested that he and she go to a counselor and they did, but it didn't help, his anger was so suppressed. The counselor wasn't able to break through."

"Did he get kicked out Catholic school?"

"Oh yeah, by the time he goes back to public school he's still smoking pot but by the time he reaches his fifteenth birthday he was a junkie, heroin."

**October 1999**

**St. Mary's Hospital**

"Cheryl," she smiles at the sound of the voice. "Bobby, thank you for coming." After a quick and needed embrace, "Anytime, I'm glad you called. What happened?"

"What happened? My son is a junkie, for quite a while I'm presuming. How could I be so blind?"

"They are very good at hiding it."

She stares at him, pointing in his direction, "You?"

He shakes his head, "No not me, my brother."

Bobby leads her to one of the empty couches in the waiting room. "He was also beaten; the doctor says he's not allowed visitors now and after he gets cleaned up or out he'll be here for about a week."

**Four Days Later**

Tony cannot hide his elation when he sees Bobby come into the room. "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad," he sits up. He looks past Bobby, "Is my Mom with you?"

"No, she'll be here later" he says, pointing at the teenager, "Nasty bruise, who did it?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I have no clue. I don't remember."

When Bobby pulls one of the chairs next to the bed he notices a ripped up card on the floor. He bends down to pick up the scraps of paper, he can read a name, "Who is George Pound?"

Tony turns his head away, "I'm really tired," he lies down pulling the blanket up to his neck. Bobby frowns, "Sure I'll see you later," Tony raises his arm and waves, "See you later."

Bobby stuffs the ripped up pieces of paper into his pocket. Moments after he gets to his car he receives a call from his CO. "Yes Sir, I'll be right there."

**The Present**

"He sent him a get well card," Alex covers her mouth with her hand, "Oh my God the nerve."

"After I got home I had forgotten about it till I took off my jacket and a piece of it fell out of my pocket. So I sat at the kitchen table and put it back together," he chuckles.

She pats his arm, "What?"

"Shows you how exciting my nights are, anyway," she has to laugh, "Yeah as exciting as mine."

They share a much-needed laugh, "Anyway," he continues. "I'll never forget what he wrote. Hope you get well soon my special friend."

Alex response is, "Eww."

"I know, at the time I knew this kid for almost four years. I never heard of this guy." He lightly smacks his forehead. "Then it hit me like a friggin' bolt of lightening. I knew I had to talk to Cheryl."

"And look at that, the traffic is moving," Alex says as she puts the car in drive.

"First exit you come to, please get off I have to take a leak."

"You and me both," she says.

**TBC **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"How about we blow off the paperwork and grab a bite to eat, my treat," she says as they pass a much-anticipated sign, Alex points forward, "Look," she says excitedly. "Welcome to New York."

"Thank Christ," Bobby responds.

**The Hungry Peddler Bar and Grill**

He watches her as she watches a family of three, the little girl could be hers, petite, blonde and feisty. "You think about the child a lot don't you?" He asks with his chin resting on his hand.

She slowly turns her gaze away from the family and finds herself staring at his sweet face, "Yes sometimes I wonder, was it a boy or a girl," she smiles. "A little girl would have been nice." She leans forward, "I….was that my only chance to have a child, sometimes I believe that."

"It is, if that's the way you feel, there are a lot of single Moms out there."

"Yeah," she picks up her drink. "I just don't see myself as the single Mom type."

He frowns slightly, "Huh?"

"I guess I'm a little old fashioned, I think kids should have a Mom and a Dad," she points her finger at him. "I've heard you say that."

"Yeah, worked wonders for me," he mumbles.

She slaps the table with her palm, "Hey, none of that now, you're a great guy." She smiles as she lifts the glass to her lips, "I think you turned out just fine."

He smiles at her slightly inebriated slur, "Your face is getting red," he says.

"Wow this drink is strong," she takes another sip.

"Maybe you should get something else," he says with more of a demanding tone than a suggestion.

She sets the drink down, "Maybe you're right."

"Who has the bacon cheese burger?"

"There are just the two of us here and you can't remember who ordered what?"

"Alex," he says her name softly. "He's not the waiter."

She looks up staring at the young man, "Oh….yeah, sorry. It's been a long day."

"It's alright Ma'am," the red-faced teenager says as he continues to hold two plates in his hand.

Alex points across the table, "It's his." He sets the plates down easily.

Bobby pats her hand after the teenager leaves, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Fine," she says sharply.

He sits back in the seat as a defensive mode. "Maybe we should talk about something a little more cheerful, but with my past…." He looks at her and winks. She covers her mouth as she laughs, "I….thanks Bobby and I'm sorry."

He leans forward titling his head to catch her eye, "It's alright," he scans the room. "He'll get over it."

"So," she says as she taps his hand to get his attention, "What happened when you talked to Cheryl?"

**May 1999**

**The Fisher Home**

"Bobby it's good to see you."

"Cheryl," he nods his head as he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

She opens the door further, "Please, please come in, may I get you a cup of coffee?"

"I….only if it's already made."

"It is and a how about a piece of apple pie."

"Store bought," he winks at her, "Or yours?"

She smiles, "Mine, always."

"Then I'll have a piece of pie….with a scoop of vanilla ice cream?" He smiles broadly.

"Of course," he follows her through the living room toward the kitchen. "I spent the morning baking, two pies and a cheesecake. I am so accustomed to baking pies and cakes for Tony, you know what a sweet tooth he has." She lowers her head as she reaches into the pocket of her sweater. She removes a tissue to wipe her eyes, he can hear her sniffle.

_Great, maybe this isn't the time_, He takes her by her elbow and escorts her back into the living room, "Come on, have a seat on the couch."

She makes a motion to stand, he touches her shoulder. "You sit and relax, I'll get it." She nods her head as she wipes her eyes again. He busily works his way through the kitchen. Moments later he carries, waiter style, two mugs of coffee under two pieces of pie.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, he speaks, "Cheryl," he wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Do you know a man by the name of George Pound?" She smiles sweetly at the mention of the name, nodding her head. "Oh that is a name from the past," she takes a sip of coffee, "Where did you hear that name?"

"I didn't exactly hear it; I found it on a card in Tony's room."

She frowns, "George sent Tony a get well card?" She pauses for a moment, "That is so sweet." She digs her fork into her slice of apple pie. "I…we haven't heard from George in five, no six years."

"We," he clears his throat. "Did you date him?"

"Yes after I entered Tony in the after school program George and I began dating."

"Did he like Tony?"

She smiles remembering his concern for her son, "Yes he did he would take him to the movies and ball games."

He smiles, "He wanted to give you some alone time."

"Yes, you know like you do, but Tony….oh never mind."

He asks sternly, "Never mind what?" She suddenly stands, "Bobby would you like another cup of coffee?"

"No," he shakes his head. "No thank you." He follows her with his eyes, rubbing his face, _Oh man. _She returns, placing the cup on the coffee table. "Cheryl you said before that he liked Tony."

She sits down, "Yes he did."

"Did he take him on overnight trips?"

"Yes he took him camping a few times."

He leans forward placing his hand on her forearm; she glances down then up with a puzzled look of her face. "I want you to try and think back, how did Tony act when he came back from these trips?"

"He loved them so much that he didn't want to come home."

_Maybe I'm wrong_, he frowns, "He told you that?"

"Yes," she turns her attention away from him, "No….now that I think about it, he never talked about the trips."

"Cheryl, you and George dated, for how long?"

"Oh, about a year or so," she frowns. "Bobby why do I get the feeling that you find that hard to believe?"

"It….it's not that…." He rubs the back of his neck. "Did you….did you have sex with him?"

"Bobby!" she blushes as she says his name.

He stands, "Never mind Bobby," his stance is intimidating, "Did you?"

She stands, not able to look him in the eye she steps around the table, "I do appreciate all that you have done for my son and I, but that is none of your business." He keeps his eyes focused on her. She reluctantly answers his question, shaking her head. "No, no we never…."

"Didn't you think that was a little odd?"

"No," she responds sharply. "He was a sweet, gentle man," she covers her mouth with her hand, "Oh God no. George that son of a bitch, what did he do to my son?" She picks up the empty coffee cup and hurls it across the room. It hits the wall breaking into tiny pieces.

Bobby immediately grabs her arm as she reaches for the other cup, "Cheryl, Cheryl," she struggles with him, "Having a tantrum will not change the past. Cheryl listen to me," she continues to struggle. "Cheryl look at me!" He raises his voice for the first time. She slowly lifts her head fixing her eyes on his. "We have to work on his future, now that we know what may be the underlying cause of his problem."

"That counselor," she pushes herself out of his grasp. "Couldn't figure it out, what makes you so damn sure." She covers her face with one hand and holds out the other for him to grasp. He pulls her in for an embrace, "Have you said anything to him?" She asks through sobs.

"No, nothing."

"Should I?" she asks.

**The Present**

"Poor Cheryl, she was duped into believing that a man was not only interested in her but shows a great deal of care and concern for her kid." Alex crumbles up her paper napkin and sets it on the empty plate, "Poor Tony."

"Now after this discovery," Bobby says. "Tony of course denied it. But I was able to convince him to return to the counselor. The turn around has been slow but you take all the guilt and embarrassment; stuff it all into the mind of a kid. It's a great deal to overcome. But he started to let go a bit."

"Just a bit?"

He nods, "Yeah he was at the stage of why didn't anyone figure this out before? Blaming everyone for how his life has turned out so far."

"Well he does have a point to a degree."

Bobby wags his finger at her, "You sound like Cheryl, no one forced him to runaway, no one forced him to break into stores than hit someone over the head, he did all that on his own."

"That's true but he was just acting out his hostility, not being mature enough to understand his feelings."

He smiles at her, "You're absolutely right, but he's not a kid anymore he's seventeen and he has to start to take responsibility for his actions. But he still plays the quilt card on his mother, like he did the other night, because he knows damn well that she is not going to kick him out."

"That night, the night I was with you at the house, Cheryl said something about every time he gets out of jail he's angrier. When was the last time he was in jail?"

"He went in after the ER staff discovered an ounce of heroin on him. They had to report it to the police. He's been out almost a year, but he is on probation until his eighteenth birthday."

Alex sits back in the seat, "If you didn't visit him that day in the hospital, I'll bet no one would have found the ripped up card on the floor."

"Maybe Cheryl," he shrugs his shoulders."

"You think she knew?"

"No," he shakes his head. "I don't think she did. I think she believed that Tony was not ready for another father figure in his life and that is why he behaved that way. But I do wonder sometimes, what he would be like now?" He says boastfully, "If I didn't interfere."

Alex smiles, "You have every right to be proud."

"He's come a long way since that day, he's messed up a bit but….he has been clean for over a year."

"Did you continue to visit him in jail?"

"Yeah," he smiles twirling the empty cup in his hands, "Every week, I never missed one."

"It's amazing and sad how many kids it happens to and they never say anything."

"They always know the right ones to select. Tony confided something to me on one of my visits." Bobby leans forward, speaking softly. "About a month or so before his tenth birthday he went to the after-school program as he was supposed to. He came upon George and another little boy," Alex covers her mouth as she says, "Oh my God."

Bobby nods his head as he continues; "Now even though he knew deep down that what George had done to him was wrong he felt betrayed. George told him that he wasn't a little boy anymore and that there were other little boys who needed him more. Needless to say he never went back, so his after-school activities were hanging out by himself and once in awhile with some low life characters."

"And Cheryl isn't worried because she thinks that he is going to the after-school program, meanwhile does he break up with her?"

"He called her less and less."

"Anything else?" the waiter asks.

Alex answers for both, "No thank you Scott, we're good, the check please."

"So," he says as he opens his wallet, she places her hand atop of his, "Hey my treat remember."

"I could leave the tip."

"No, put your money away."

He complies, "Ok, so what exciting things do you have planned for this weekend?" She sits back in the chair, as if a menu of things to do is streaming through her mind, "Jesus that busy, huh?" he retorts.

"My laundry," she bows her head, "I have to clean out my kitchen cabinets, last night I tried to find a bowl to store leftovers, it was if something or someone came along and messed up everything. That someone," she places her hand on her chest, "Me."

He smirks, "You're a great liar when it comes to perps but..."

"I'm serious."

"Come on, don't bull shit me."

"Well as a matter of fact I do have plans for the weekend," he interjects wagging his finger at her, "I knew it."

"Oh yeah a barbecue at my brother's house," she follows his lead and stands, "Hey," she grabs him by the elbow, "Why don't you join us."

"Thanks but," he shakes his head, "I don't think so."

"Come on it will be fun," she nudges him playfully. "The food is always good."

"Sunday? Nah I have to visit my Mom, I missed last week and…."

She opens the door for him, "Go earlier in the day we usually don't eat until after three," she links her arm in his. "Come on, say yes."

This time he nods his head, "Alright I'll come, thanks."

**TBC**

**A/N: Next chapter coming very soon. If I didn't stop here the chapter would have been too long. Personally I don't like to read long chapters on the computer, makes my eyes hurt. So, I usually tend to print them out. Ok, that is a lot more information then you needed but…Anyway….Later….The Mominator.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to Kim (chlark4) for her extra pair of eyes, much appreciated.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Sunday Evening**

**The Home of Michael and Theresa Eames**

Alex enters the kitchen followed by her father, John. "You made the right decision in taking that letter back." Alex nods her head in agreement as she sits down between her sister and brother at the kitchen table. "Now I can see why," he says.

"Letter? What letter?" Her sister Laurie asks.

"I wrote a letter to Deakins," she pours a smidgen of milk into her coffee, "Asking for a new partner."

All seated at the table frown, Michael asks, "When did you do this?"

"Almost a year ago," she takes a quick sip of coffee. "Ok," she sets down the cup, "First, he doesn't know anything about it but when I first met him he," she swallows hard. "I didn't understand him at all." She looks around the table. Five sets of eyes are fixated on her, she continues. "What I saw was a man who was erratic and antisocial. But what really lead me to believe that he was mentally unstable, was his bizarre interrogation techniques. I had some serious doubts about his judgment and mental stability."

No one has taken their eyes off her, Sara asks, "Are we speaking about the same friendly, helpful man who was just here?"

Alex chuckles, "Yes Mom," she says as she nods her head. "That was the impression that I first had of him. I wasn't sure if I could trust him but Deakins told me, give him another few weeks, or until this case is closed. Now in that period of time, I came to understand him. His style is defiantly unique but I came to see that his approach was based on a deep understanding of human behavior. He is an ethical person and an effective police officer and I knew that he would always have my back." She picks up her cup as she sits back in the chair, "And he is also a very warm and caring man. Probably the best partner I've ever….or will ever have."

**A Few Weeks Later **

**One Police Plaza **

"Jesus what a day, my feet are killing me."

"Your feet and my back," he rolls the chair back to prop his feet on the desk. "Eames if I fall asleep," he yawns as he lays his head back. "Please don't wake me up."

"Ok, I won't," she mumbles from her side of the desk. The room is quiet with only a handful of detectives mulling about. The ringing of the phone does not motivate either one to move. From across the room Detective Samuels calls to Bobby, "Goren, phone."

He tries to reach the receiver from his current position, "Damn," but he can't. He sits up, "Goren," he snaps.

"_Detective Goren this is Doctor Rodgers, I have an unidentified young male here with your card in his wallet. The name in the wallet is Anthony Fisher."_ Alex jumps when she hears the receiver being placed noisily on the desk. "Bobby," she puts her feet down, "What's the matter?"

He rubs his eyes as he picks up the receiver, he takes a long cleansing breath before he speaks, "Sorry, Doctor."

"_It's alright, I understand."_

"How? Do you know cause of death?"

"_My preliminary workup suggests a drug overdose."_

"Did you...did you call his mother?"

"_No not yet, I thought it best I call you first for a positive I.D."_

"Thanks…." He rubs his eyes, "Thanks for calling," he says with a shaky voice. "I'll be right there." He replaces the receiver softly on the cradle and leans back in the chair. He scans everywhere in the room but at his partner, "Bobby?"

"That," he points to the phone, "That was Rodgers." he looks up at her, she can see tears welling up in his eyes. "Tony," he hits the top of the desk with his fist, "Son of a bitch!" The handful of people in the room turns their attention to the sound, "Stupid kid."

She immediately rises from her chair, a few steps later and she is by his side, "Bobby," she sits on the edge of the desk. "You did all you could."

"I did all I could," he says mockingly. He stands abruptly and it startles her, he begins to pace around the desks. "Did all I could," he repeats, "No," he shakes his head feverishly. "No….because if I did….he'd still be alive."

"Bobby," she reaches for his arm to stop him from pacing. "It's not your fault." He stops pacing and stares her down but she doesn't shy away, "Bobby he wasn't your responsibility."

"I made him my responsibility, can't you understand that? And I failed him." He brushes past her and she follows him with her eyes. He turns suddenly, "Well," he exclaims, she turns to face him, "You coming with me or what?" She nods, "Yes, yes I'm coming." She jogs to catch up.

They stay silent on their way to the morgue. "Doctor," Bobby says as he walks toward the covered body on the table. "Detective, I'm sorry," she hands him the wallet. Rodgers walks slowly over to the body and pulls down the sheet. Bobby and Alex exchange a glance and a smile; Rodgers notices and gives them a scowl. "That," he shakes his head. "That's not Tony."

"You and I both know Detective that time in the elements can cause," Bobby interjects, "I don't care if he's been in the elements for a month," he opens the wallet. "That is not Tony." He points to the ID card inside, "See this," he turns the wallet in Rodgers direction. "It says 5 – 10," he scans over the unknown young male on the table, "Does one shrink in the elements also?"

"Bobby," Alex calls to him to break up the tension between her partner and Rodgers. "I'm sorry," he holds up his hand. "It's just that..."

"It's alright Detective, I understand." Bobby walks closer to the body, "How long do you think he's been dead?"

"I'd say about a week." The ringing of his cell phone startles all three, "Excuse me," he hits the talk button, "Goren."

"_Bobby its Cheryl, Tony...he's not...I didn't see him this morning and I'm afraid that he's been out all night."_

His elation is short lived, "Maybe he's still at work, did you call?"

"_Yes, I did. As a matter of fact he told me that he was going to work late, but," _she takes a cleansing breath_. "Knowing his past….sometimes I don't trust him." _He can hear her sniffle. "_No one is answering the phones there. Where can he be?" _

"I'll go to his job and see, I'm sure he's there."

"_I don't know if I can...if he's using again I...he's not...I'm not going to let him come home this time!_" She exclaims.

"Cheryl I understand, don't panic, ok, please calm down."

"_I can't….I won't go through this again with him!"_

"I'll check it out. I'll call you back as soon as I can." He ends the call with a push of a button, lifting his head slowly to catch his partner's eye. "Tony's AWOL," he stuffs the phone in his pocket. He stares at the young man on the table, "That's not Tony, but then...where the hell is he?"

"Maybe he mugged Tony." Alex says.

"Come on Alex," he scoffs. "You know as well as I that the two of them were together getting high and this poor slob wandered away with Tony's wallet and dropped dead."

"You shouldn't suppose Bobby, you don't know the facts."

"Experience Alex, experience, that little prick, he fooled me into believing that he was clean. I trusted him and he betrayed me….us." He stuffs the wallet in his jacket pocket.

Alex grabs him by the elbow, "Come on," she says as she removes a set of keys from her pocket. "I'll drive."

"You sure?"

She nods her head, "Very, besides I think you could use some backup."

**TBC**

**A/N: Yes I know what you're thinking….practically word for word of what she said in TWSH. Hey, can't tamper with perfection. Later….The Mominator.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to Kim (chlark4) for her extra pair of eyes, much appreciated.**

**Chapter Nine**

He quickly exits the room leaving her behind, "I should have worn my sneakers today," she smirks as she pushes the door open. She comes upon her partner at the closed elevator. "He's screwed up again," he says as he repeatedly presses the button.

She grabs his hand to stop him, "Bobby," she nudges him as the door opens. "Are you upset because he may have messed up again or that he fooled you?" He gestures with his hand for her to go first.

"Maybe a little of both," he hits the button for the garage. "I never even thought that it wasn't him when Rodgers called. I was so sure that he was dead. That's," he slips his hands into his pockets, "That's not normal, is it?"

"I'm not sure," she pauses, "You have a history with this kid and that very well could be his demise." He gives her a cold look, "Sorry for the candid response but that's what you've been thinking, isn't it?"

He nods his head, "Maybe in the back of my mind I don't see a future for this kid."

"If you really believe that, do you think that you would have gone this far with him?"

"I suppose not, I….I just feel so let down without even knowing the reason."

The bell dings and the doors open, "Did someone say that to you once?"

"What?"

"About your future," she takes the lead this time with him following close behind. She continues walking then stops when she doesn't hear his footsteps then turns to face him. She slowly walks down the hall toward him as he speaks, "Counselors, friends, parents of friends, teachers….like it was my fault that my Mom was mentally ill and the only person my father gave a fuck about!" He rubs his forehead, "Was himself." He brushes past her again. "Hey wait for me," she calls to him.

He stops when he gets to the door, opening it. "This, this is different," he says as he steps aside allowing her to go first, she nods her head as she passes. A few long strides and he is by her side, "He knows he can call me whenever he needs to and he treats me like this."

He doesn't notice the frown she forms on her face. _He's taking this very personal. _She glances at her partner who has a look of bewilderment on his face_._ _I guess I would too_. She reaches the driver side door of the car, she watches him as he walks past it, outstretching his arms, "Where the hell is the car?"

She calls to him, "Hey Goren," she bites her lip to keep from laughing, she waves to him, "It's over here."

He lowers his head somewhat embarrassed, "It looks black in this garage, not blue." He says trying his best to cover for his mistake.

"Yeah," she unlocks the door, "You're right, it does." They enter the vehicle simultaneously.

As he pulls the seatbelt across his body his cell phone rings. His heart starts to beat a tad faster as he checks the caller ID, "It's my Mom," he says solemnly as Alex slides the key into the ignition. "Just what I need," he hits the talk button. "Hi Mom," after a few minutes of yeses and uh-huhs he ends the phone call.

Alex steers the car into traffic heading toward Brooklyn. "That was an interesting conversation."

He stares at the phone, "Yeah," he slips it into his jacket pocket. "She's, she's complaining about one of the staff workers there," he glances at her quickly. "She's positive that he is stealing from her."

"Maybe he is."

"No, I doubt that." He rubs his face.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Easy, she's talking about things that she owned twenty-five years ago."

"Oh, I see."

"You see," he turns his body to face her, "No I don't think you do. You have no fuckin' clue what's it like to deal with someone like her."

"I never said I did, but I can certainly understand…."

"No you can't, how could you possibly understand. You with the all American family and…."

"Stop right there Goren," she points her finger in the air. "Before you say something you will definitely regret." She steers the car into the left lane, "Look, I understand that you're upset about Tony and getting a phone call from your Mom at the same time, but don't speak to me like that Bobby. I don't and I didn't deserve that."

He faces forward, "I'm sorry," he lays his head back. "You're right, you didn't deserve that."

"Ok, it's over now….where the hell am I going?"

"Let's check out where he works, Preston Printing."

"And that is where?"

"On 26th," he notices her frown, "Just go to my place and I'll direct you from there." He checks the time, "Damnit Alex, where the hell can he be?" He asks through clenched teeth.

"Maybe he did do something reckless and now he feels as if he failed you both and he's run away."

"I agree with you about the reckless part but the running away," he shakes his head. "I don't think so."

"I saw the way he looked at you that night in the kitchen, Bobby. A small amount of fear and maybe a little attitude but he didn't like the look of disappointment that you had on your face. I know I was only there for a brief time but he respects you and he wants you to be proud of him."

They drive over the bridge in silence; he continues to look with intent out the window, hoping that one of the people on the street is Tony. "Pull in there," Bobby exclaims.

Alex slams on the brakes and they lunge forward, "Shit Bobby, you scared me."

He pats her arm, "Sorry, I'm sorry." She turns the steering wheel to the right and they pass though the gates of the Preston Printing Company.

"Bobby the lot is empty, maybe he's on his way home now."

"I hope so," he says trying to stay calm as his blood pressure is rising.

He continues to watch out the window; sadly none of people they pass along the way are Tony. "With luck he's home eating pie and ice cream," Bobby hoping his statement will come to be. Alex steers the car into the driveway. Bobby opens the passenger door before she puts it in park, he does not wait for her this time, she is just exiting the vehicle as he opens the front door, she can hear him call, "Cheryl, is he home?"

Alex opens the door then enters the small Cape Cod house. "No, he's not," Cheryl answers, sitting in the same chair Alex saw her in that night a few weeks earlier.

"We went by the shop," he removes his jacket. "No one was there."

Cheryl lifts a glass filled with a clear colored liquid to her mouth, "I'm not surprised, I called his boss." She takes a sip, "No one was scheduled to work overtime tonight." She sets the empty glass on the table. "That little ungrateful bastard," she chuckles aloud. "Little, he's not little anymore and if he thinks that after this, he's going to live here any longer, he's out of his mind." She picks up the glass, "I've had it Bobby and when he comes home," she points her finger at him. "If he comes home, I want you to take his sorry little ass back to jail," she says commanding. "Because that's where he belongs," she lifts the glass to her mouth. "All that I've done for him," she says making a motion to take a sip then realizes that all that remain are ice cubes. She stands, "Anybody want a drink?" Cheryl asks as she walks away from her guests, "I sure can use one."

"No thanks Cheryl," Alex answers first. Bobby rejects the idea also. Cheryl returns with a glass filled with vodka and tonic. She takes a quick sip. Alex glances at her shortly. "You," Cheryl says as she points her finger at her. "You think," she sets the glass down on the table. "I know what you're thinking; you think I'm a shitty mother don't you?"

Alex shakes her head, "No Cheryl, I don't."

"Bull shit!"

"Hey, hey," Bobby says hoping to diffuse the situation. "Stop it, no one is thinking that." He stands, making a motion to remove the glass from her hand, "You've had a few before we got here, haven't you?"

"Yes," she says as she lifts the glass to her lips, taking a sip in defiance. "I have and why the hell not? He gets to do it all the time."

"Yes you're right, he does." Bobby sits back in the chair, _don't argue_ _with her now, just let it go_. He glances at this woman whom he has known close to seven years, he can see the anguish in her face.

"Do you have any children?" Cheryl asks, waving her drink in Alex's direction.

Alex straightens her back, "Well…." Cheryl continues before Alex has a chance to respond. "They just suck the life out of you; ever since his father died he's caused me nothing but heartache." She sits down in the chair too quickly and her drink spills on her pants. She wipes her hand across her lap, she looks up and they immediately look away. "I…." she covers her face with her hands, "I'm sorry."

Bobby reaches across the table and takes a hold of her hand, "It's alright, everyone is entitled to a little melt down every once in awhile." She raises her head and tears have filled her eyes, Bobby stands lightly tugging on her hand for her to stand. She does and he slowly leads her up the stairs and into her room. "You get some rest; I'll stay here until he comes home," he reaches for the doorknob.

"Bobby," he turns slowly to face her. "I didn't mean what I said about taking him back to jail."

He winks at her, "I know," he closes the door softly behind him.

Alex has remained downstairs, a strong feeling of discomfort overwhelms her, she fidgets in the chair, _My God what have I gotten myself into. _She looks up when she hears someone descending the stairs. "Bobby, does she do this all the time?"

He shakes his head slowly, "No, never."

"Really?" Alex says with surprise in her voice, "Maybe she's finally reached her end."

"No I don't think so," he picks up the glass filled with vodka. "I believe most of it is the booze talking."

"Maybe you should call it in."

"If he is high and the cops find him," he runs his fingers through his hair, "He'll be sent back to jail."

"Maybe that's…"

"No! That's not what he needs."

"Then what?"

He sets the glass down then sits down hard on the couch, placing his hands behind his head, "I have no idea." He suddenly sits up, taking a quick glance at her, "Alex, you can leave if you want."

"No, I said I was going to be your backup and I'm a woman of my word."

"So," he rubs his hands together. "What do you want to do while we wait?"

"I could go for a cup of coffee."

"Yeah me too," he stands. "Come on. With any luck Cheryl was baking yesterday." He opens the refrigerator, "We're in luck, apple or blueberry?"

"Is there whipped cream in there?" Alex asks trying to look over his bent body.

"Of course," he says as he reaches in and pulls out a can of Redi whip.

They make themselves comfortable at the table while the coffee brews. "I wish I could apologize for other people," Bobby says, "About what Cheryl said, you know the baby."

"The day that I went to the clinic, that was the way I was thinking." She stands as the light goes off on the coffee maker, she picks up the decanter. "Now I realize more than ever how awful I felt. I was so sad maybe even a little depressed. I suppose one has to be to do something like that." She sets the decanter down, "Son of a…." she starts to sob, "Why?" She sits down covering her face with her hands. He moves in closer to her as he takes a hold of her hand pulling her in for an embrace, she wraps her arms around his neck, sobbing. As she continues to cry, she holds onto him tighter not wanting to let go. She lifts her head but continues to hold him, "I didn't cry this much when I…." He wipes her tears away with a dab of a napkin. "I'm sorry Bobby; I got your shirt wet."

He dabs her cheeks again, "Nothing to be sorry about." They look out into the living room when they hear a squeaking noise. "That must be Cheryl, the fourth step on the stairs squeaks. Alex releases her hold then grabs the napkin from his hand and wipes her eyes.

"I woke up and smelled the coffee," Cheryl says as she enters the kitchen. Bobby pours her a cup. "Here take my seat; I need to use the bathroom."

"Thank you Bobby," she reaches out and grabs his hand, "Thank you, thank you for everything." He leans down and kisses her cheek.

Cheryl stirs some milk into the blue and white mug filled with coffee, "Oh what a fool I am."

"As Bobby said before, everyone is entitled to a meltdown every once in an awhile."

Cheryl stirs in some sugar, "Alex, please can you forgive me for what I said."

"Of course," she says as she pats Cheryl's arm.

Cheryl notices for the first time Alex's red eyes, "You've been crying? Was it because of what I said?"

"No not really, I….I," she lowers her head. "I was just remembering something that happened to me years ago and I..."

"Any coffee left?" he asks as he returns to the kitchen. Alex closes her eyes sighing, grateful for the interruption. She wipes her eyes again, "Yes, there is plenty."

"It's almost eleven," Bobby says as he pours the remaining coffee into his cup. "Should I make another pot?"

"Yes," both woman answer in unison. A cell phone rings, he frowns, "It's mine," he checks the caller ID. "Excuse me please," he flips open the phone as he leaves the room. They hear him answer the call, "Hi Mom, yes…."

"I don't know many men that would put up with me and my son and," she pauses. "His mother but God has blessed all of us." She takes a quick sip of coffee. "I hope she realizes what a special son she has in that man."

"Me too," Alex says as she slowly nods her head.

"Ok, Mom, I'll call tomorrow and speak with the head nurse now please try and get some sleep," silence for a moment, "Yes Mom...Ok goodnight."

The women look up when they hear the door open, "Mom," Cheryl frowns, at the sound of her name. They remain motionless as they hear the door close, "Hey what are you doing here?"

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank Metisse for the inspiration for the Alex past of this story. From her Fic A Charmed Life.**

**Once again I will say, Later...The Mominator**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The loud thud that came instantly after Tony's inquiry about why Bobby was there at this late hour startles the women. Alex and Cheryl give each other a puzzled look, "What the hell was that?" Alex asks. Cheryl can only shrug her shoulders, moments later they are up and out of the kitchen, curious about the sound. They stand still in the hallway that looks out into the living room. They watch Bobby grab the teenager by his arms pushing him up against the wall. He has to lower his head to look Tony in the eye. "Where the fuck have you been," his booming voice echoes off the walls, causing not only Tony to shiver but the women as well.

"Working, I….I was working."

Bobby releases his hold, stepping back, "How can you stand there and blatantly lie? Your mother called your boss no one was scheduled to work tonight. Alex and I drove to the shop, no one was there." He steps forward running his fingers through his hair.

"Just tell us the truth, whatever it is," Cheryl says trying her best to remain calm. Bobby pauses momentarily then he grabs the front of the boy's shirt. "Tell me where you've been!" He says through clenched teeth.

"Bobby," Alex calls his name. He turns his beet red face in her direction, "Calm down." He releases his hold, brushing the front of Tony's shirt with his hand.

"I….I," Tony says with a shaky voice.

"I….I," Bobby repeats, "Come on, think of a good one."

"I got another job with a cleaning service," Bobby lets out a loud huff as Tony removes a piece of paper from his shirt pocket." Bobby notices his shaking hands, "What are you on?"

Tony places his hands on Bobby's chest, pushing him back, "Nothing," he says as tears well up in his eyes, "Nothing I swear," the teenager sniffles then wipes his eyes. "Come on please, look at the check." He holds the piece of paper in Bobby's eye view. "See it's a check for thirty bucks for the work I did tonight." Bobby slowly takes it from his hand, reading it aloud, "Pay to the order of Anthony Fisher from the Hanson Cleaning Service," he turns toward the women biting his lip. "Why?" he clears his throat, "Why didn't you tell your mother that you had another job?"

"I did." All eyes turn to a red-faced Cheryl.

"Tony," Cheryl steps forward. "You said that Mr. Dobbs wanted you to work late this evening."

"Mr. Dobbs is your supervisor, isn't he?" Bobby asks.

"Yes," Tony nods his head. "Mr. Dobbs has a friend who owns a cleaning service and sometimes he hires extra people for a shift when he needs help. I was asked by Mr. Dobbs if I wanted to make a few extra bucks and work for his friend."

An eerie silence overcomes the living room of the Fisher home, Tony steps forward, "Don't you trust me?"

Cheryl holds out her hand for her son, "Yes Tony, we…."

"No," Bobby says abruptly shaking his head. "No we don't, with your history, how can we? Only a few weeks ago you pulled a stupid stunt."

"I remember, I said I was sorry."

"Sometimes just saying sorry isn't enough." Bobby places his hand on Tony's shoulder patting it gently. "Come on sit down," Tony steps forward with Bobby following close behind. "Remember I told you that if you want people to respect you, you have to show them respect."

Tony nods his head as he sits, "Yes I remember."

"Well the same goes for trust," Bobby remains standing, "Not until you've proven to us that you are trustworthy, can we actually trust you."

"That's not fair," he abruptly stands, Bobby remains in the same position, Tony has to look up. "You ask me to be responsible and when I do you treat me like a baby."

"Yes we do," Bobby steps back. "Look at the way you're acting now."

"Tony," Alex calls his name; his eyes remain focused on Bobby.

"Hey, Alex is talking to you," Bobby says sternly. In a defiant sneer, Tony turns his attention to her.

She takes a few steps closer to the young man. "About five hours ago Bobby and I were in the morgue because a young man got a hold of your wallet."

"We, Alex and I," he stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Thought you were dead."

Cheryl along with Tony frown, "What?" Cheryl asks surprisingly, "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"If I needed to tell you at the time," Bobby says as he removes an item from his pocket. "I would have but it wasn't necessary." He waves the empty beaten wallet in Tony's face. "Your wallet was found on a dead junkie. And with your background the only conclusion that I could come up with for why he had it, was that you and he had been together getting high."

"I get it, ok I get it. I lost my wallet about two weeks ago," Tony removes a brown leather wallet from his back pocket, opening it. "You see I replaced all the items myself."

"I'm not going to apologize to you," Bobby says as he sits down in the leather recliner. "You scared the shit out of us." He scrubs his five o'clock shadow. "I'm gonna get you a cell phone, never again do I want to go through this." Silence overtakes the room, "I'm sorry Tony," Bobby says somberly.

Tony sits back in the couch and props his feet up on the coffee table, "I understand I really do." He places his hands behind his head, "It's alright dude."

Bobby sits up, "Dude?"

Tony immediately drops his arms down, sitting erect. "Sir," the teenager flashes a shy smile as Bobby sits forward in the chair, "It's cool." He smiles and Tony expels a sigh of relief. "Go get some sleep," Bobby says as he stands, "You look exhausted."

Tony rubs his eyes as he stands, "Yeah I am," he walks around the table, "So do you and I'm sorry if it's because of me."

Bobby pats him on his back, "Go on, get out of here."

"I'm going, I'm going," Tony says whimsically. "Goodnight," he catches Alex's eye, "Goodnight Alex."

She nods as he passes her, "Goodnight Tony." He holds out his hand for his mother, "Mom, I'm sorry...." She holds her finger to his lips, "You don't have anything to apologize for." She pulls him in for an embrace, she whispers, "I'm proud of you."

He kisses her cheek, "Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you too Tony, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mom."

The three adults stay silent as they watch the teenager ascend the stairs. "I think," Cheryl wags her finger as she turns to face Bobby and Alex. "I know it; things are going to be different." She says confidently.

Bobby nods his head, "Yes I think you're right."

Cheryl holds out her hands, Bobby takes her left hand Alex her right. "Thank you," she shakes their hands. "Both of you for being here for me, I can't say it any plainer that I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

Bobby leans down and kisses her cheek, "Same goes for me," he winks at his partner. They share a sweet smile, "We'll let ourselves out, go get some sleep."

"Goodnight Bobby, Alex."

"Goodnight Cheryl," the partners say in unison.

Bobby and Alex exit the Fisher home walking side by side down the walkway. "I overreacted didn't I?"

"No….maybe a little but I think I would have done the same thing. It shows him how much you really care. He's a very luck young man to have you for a friend."

"You think so?"

"Yes, why? What's the matter?"

"What I did could easily be mistaken and…."

"No Tony, didn't think that way, the one thing that kid doesn't want to do is disappoint you."

"I can see that, but do you think that I've put too much pressure on him?"

"Oh I see where you're going? No, not at all, he needs someone to look up to and he has to look up to you in more ways than one."

"Funny, oh you are funny."

"Bobby ease up…."

"You see," Bobby says as he leans up against the passenger door of her car. "You do think that I'm too hard on him."

"No," she shakes her head. "Ease up on yourself; you've done marvelous by him. Don't ever underestimate what you've done for that kid."

"Thanks," he straightens his back in a proud pose as he turns to reach for the car door handle.

"No problem, you want me to drop you home."

He steps back away from the car, "No….I think I'll walk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I can walk," he rubs the back of his neck. "Alex thanks for back….thanks for coming with me, you know to the morgue and then here. You didn't have to and…."

She elbows him on his side, "Why? You want to know why?" He nods his head. "Because you needed someone and though I've only known you a little over a year, you appear to me to be someone who has trouble asking people for favors. And when you asked so eloquently, "You coming with me or what?" She winks at him, he smiles, "I mean, how could I pass up an invitation like that."

The only sound in the quiet darkened night is the sound of two partners, friends laughing. Bobby reaches into his pocket and removes a handkerchief, wiping his forehead. "I suppose I should work on my technique, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe just a little."

**I'm going to end it here.......Be back soon with an update**

**A/N: ****Do you think Bobby was too hard on him?**

****

Later

**The Mominator**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all....Who have reviewed the previous chapter. **

**Chapter Eleven**

For close to three weeks Goren and Eames have been investigating numerous home invasions which have resulted in the murders of Circuit court judge, Helen Sampson. ADA's Brenda Washington and Rachel West and the latest murder victim was retired Judge, Christine Walberg. The common thread between the victims was easy to uncover. They are or have been involved in the criminal justice system for the city of New York.

The press has nicknamed him 'The Ghoul'. He ties them up, steals whatever money and or jewelry they have then tortures them for hours just to watch them beg for their lives, he never uses a gun or a knife he uses his hands. He gains access to the home, by knocking on the front door. Not only were Bobby and Alex surprised by this bit of information so were Deakins, the Chief of D's, the commissioner and the mayor.

Two nights prior, public defender Sharon Wise was attacked by this man. He told her that he was interested in joining the public defenders office after he passed the bar. Presently he is a law student and that he was given her name by Judge Jackson Bradley. Being familiar with Judge Bradley, she had no apprehension in allowing this fine looking, well-dressed young man into her home. She felt a sense of familiarity toward him, she felt she had met him before and after two days in a hospital bed, she remembered where and when. A memorial service was given for Judge David Carr last month and she was introduced to him by Appellate Court Judge Jackson Bradley, as his son.

**Wednesday Morning**

**10 A.M.**

The elevator door opens to the eleventh floor. Walking between two uniformed officers is twenty-eight year old, Jackson Bradley Jr., following two steps behind, Goren and Eames.

"I take it, he didn't resist." Deakins comments as he crosses the room. "Why should he," Alex replies. "He hasn't done anything wrong, so he told us a hundred times."

**Interrogation Room B**

"The media has given you the name 'The Ghoul'." Bobby says.

"Wow," Alex says as she walks past her partner toward the table. "They were right on the mark." She pulls out a chair and sits directly across from Jackson. She looks into his dark eyes, hoping he did not notice her shiver.

Bobby leans his back up against the wall, "Do you know that one of the women you terrorized survived." That remark causes Jackson to take his focus off Alex and turn his attention to the tall man standing in the corner. "She told us that she was fearful that you were going to sexually assault her." Bobby steps away from the wall; his menacing form causes Jackson to lower his head. "You know what she told us?" Bobby begins to laugh aloud as he tosses his leather binder on the table, it startles Jackson.

Two long strides and he is standing next to this man, Bobby turns one of the chairs so he can straddle it, he leans forward. Alex can see the fire in the 'Ghouls' eyes, it is intense. However Jackson remains quiet and still. "She," Bobby opens his case removing a piece of paper, Jackson watches him intently. "She informed us that you tried to….but you," he shuffles through some papers. "You weren't able to get it up; she started to laugh when she told us that." Alex is sitting on the other side of the table with her arms folded across her chest watching and listening to her partner. Jackson moves his hands on top of the table, intertwining his fingers. Bobby continues addressing his partner. "What was the word that she used to describe him?" He snaps his fingers. "I….I can't remember."

Alex's chuckles and Jackson turns his head to face her, "Pathetic," she says with a lilt in her voice. "Yes," Bobby stands, "Yes you're right," he wags his finger at her, "That's what she said, pathetic."

Bobby leans down to catch Jackson's eye. "She said after your, well you know….little shortfall….that you started to hit her, lucky for her she survived, too bad for you she survived." He straightens up. "Now she can and will be able to testify to the world about your," Bobby smirks as he scratches the back of is head, "Inadequacy."

Staring at Alex he asks, "You think I'm pathetic?" She sits perfectly still doing her best not to acknowledge the question. The 'Ghoul' is across and over the table and on top of Alex before Bobby can comprehend what happened. "I'll fuck you right here." Jackson says with his hands around her neck. Bobby moves the table and the chair simultaneously, causing the chair to fall over. With one hand on Jacksons' shirt collar and one hand on his arm, he pulls him up and off his partner, "Get him out of here," Bobby exclaims as he tosses him like a rag doll into the arms of two uniformed officers.

"I could have showed her that I am a man!" He screams as the officers lead him out the door. "She would have loved it." They can hear one of the officers say, "Shut the hell up, no one cares you piece of shit."

"I'm sorry," Bobby kneels down next to her, "Alex are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not you head is bleeding." She places her hand on her forehead as she sits up, "I said I was fine Goren."

"Goren," he frowns as he whispers the name. He places one hand on her back and with the other; he takes her hand lifting her easily to her feet.

"That cut looks nasty; I'll take you to emergency."

She pushes out of his embrace, "I said I was fine and I'm not going to the hospital."

"Oh yes you are Detective," Bobby and Alex turn to the sound of Deakins voice as he enters the room. "And that's an order."

**St John's Hospital**

After a fifteen-minute ride in total silence they arrive at the hospital. The forms are filled out and after only a ten-minute wait she is seen by a doctor.

"She has a mild concussion," Doctor Jennifer Ronan says, "Just as a precaution I want to keep her overnight."

"Can," Bobby clears his throat, "Can I see her."

"Of course, she's being moved to the ward as we speak. Check with the nurses' station on the third floor and they'll direct you to her room."

The door to room 314 is closed; he knocks softly as he opens it, she fixes her gaze on her partner. "Hey," he says as he takes two short steps forward. "How….how are you?"

"Fine," she says curtly, keeping her focus up toward the ceiling. "I just have a headache."

Another few short steps "That's good, I….I mean it could have been worse. The Captain called your parents," he unconsciously checks his wristwatch. "They should be here soon, very soon."

She rolls over on her side, away from him, "That's fine, thank the Captain for me."

"I….I will," he takes a few more short steps closer to her bed, "Alex….I'm….I'm really sorry about this."

"Stop apologizing."

"Yeah but," he stares down at his feet, "I….I…."

"Stop stuttering," she says commanding. She turns to face him, "You went to far Bobby, just like always." She once again turns away from his gaze. "Now I need to get some rest, so get the hell out of here."

He steps forward then back, stuffing his hands in his pockets he walks slow and steadily out of the room. A few feet down the hall he passes John and Sara Eames. They call to him; he keeps his head down as he steps into the elevator.

**MCS**

Deakins returns to the squad after his quick visit to the hospital to check on his Detective. "It was bound to happen, Walter. You ever see the shit that nut job does in the interrogation room." The blank stare on Walter's face causes Detective Ben Vinton to comment, "What the hell is the matter with you?" He gestures with his head for Vinton to turn, he does slowly. Standing immediately, "Captain, how is Eames."

"She's fine," Deakins stuffs his hands in his pockets. Leaning forward so only Vinton can hear, "My office now."

"Yes Sir."

Deakins gestures for Ben to sit as he closes the door, "Look Ben I know this isn't high school and you are entitled to you opinion but what we have here is a squad of detectives," Deakins sit on the edge of his desk. "Good detectives, if you have a problem with one of my," he places his hand on his chest. "Detectives you talk to me." He raises his voice slightly. "One thing I will not tolerate is dissension out there." Deakins points toward the door. "When I was a junior detective I had a partner who would eat sunflower seeds during his interrogations. It would irate the hell out of....not only the perps but me as well."

"Really," Ben chuckles. "That's odd."

"Yes it was," Deakins smirks. "I believe I told you who my partner was back then.

Ben nods his head. "Yes Sir you have, my father."

Deakins sits erect, "Get it," he says sternly.

Ben nods his head, "Yes Sir," he stands, "I get it."

"Good," Deakins stands. "Go on, get out of here," Deakins says smiling. Ben leaves the office and after a few phone calls and some paperwork, Deakins checks the time. Lifting his gaze out into the squad room he expected Bobby to be sitting at his desk but no Goren. He returns to his duties and after another few hours, he once again checks the time, 6 P.M. He straightens out his desk and leaves the office for the evening.

**Later**

**The Mominator**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Bobby's Apartment**

He tosses his jacket on the couch and soon after his tie follows. He unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt and pulls out his shirttail as he makes a beeline for the kitchen; _there had better be beer in here_. "Yes," he says as he pumps his fist. Thankful for the six pack of Coors that sits on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator. He opens a bottle of beer and tosses the cap across the room, he watches it as it misses the can, shrugging his shoulders as he takes a long sip, _I'll get it later_.

He grabs the remote, clicking on the TV. Sitting in the large leather recliner, he flicks quickly through the channels. What he's looking to find? He doesn't care, he just needs the sound of the TV to distract him from his thoughts. He reclines the chair back and kicks off his shoes, each one landing in a different part of the room.

The first beer went down quickly and he removes another one, twisting the cap he once again tosses it across the room. This one lands in the can. He smirks as he leaves the kitchen. He resumes his seat in front of the tube. Halfway through his second beer the doorbell buzzes.

"Who the hell is that?" he exclaims as he removes his body from the chair. He opens the door quickly and the breeze it makes causes the curtains to move. "Hey," the teenager says excitedly, anticipating the evening that lies ahead. Bobby remains in the doorway. "Hey," he replies as he steps back allowing him access into the house. Tony passes him not noticing at first the disarray in his appearance or the bottle of beer in his hand. Bobby rubs his temple, "What are you doing here?"

Tony's smile fades, as he takes in the look of his friend. "Do I have the wrong night; I thought we were going to the Knicks game." Tony stuffs his hands deep in his pockets, "What's the matter with you? You seem," he pauses. "Ah….I don't know, a little out of it."

Bobby pushes the door closed then brushes past the teenager, "I'm fine, just had a bad day." He returns to the large leather chair, pressing the reclining button. He picks up the remote, resuming the channel surfing.

"You've had bad days before and you've never acted like this."

"How the fuck would you know." He increases the volume on the set. "You're not here everyday." Bobby lifts the bottle to his lips and takes a long sip.

Tony walks across the room gazing quickly at the TV. "Do I have to keep asking?" No response, Tony raises his voice, "Because I will, what's the matter with you?"

"I told you already, just a bad day" he takes another sip of beer.

"Bull shit," the teenager exclaims.

Bobby positions the chair upright, "What did you say to me?"

At first Tony slinks back but then takes a defiant step forward, "I said bull shit, something's wrong." He gestures with his hand, "Look at you." Bobby turns his attention back to the tube, "It's nothing I said now drop it."

"You're a hypocrite; you get up in my face for getting high, look at you."

Bobby sets the beer on the side table, "See, no more beer now….I'm fine, don't worry." Bobby replies, intent on watching and listening to the inane commercial on television.

"You wouldn't let me get away…."

"You're right." Bobby picks up the remote clicking off the set. "You're right, we," he clears his throat. "We, Alex and I were interrogating a suspect and I….we laughed at him, insulted him, degraded him and he….he freaked out. He flew across the table and attacked her. He had her on the ground and his hands around her throat…."

Tony interjects, "Jesus Christ. Is she alright?"

He unconsciously reaches for the bottle of beer, but leaves it where it sits. "He gave her a slight concussion but she….it was my fault and I can't blame her for….I went to see her in the hospital and she, well she kicked me out of the room. It's over, it was a good partnership, but I guess all good things come to an end."

"And you're just going to sit here and do nothing to change that?"

"I tried to apologize and she, well she wasn't interested."

"Try harder," Tony watches the smirk that appears on Bobby's face. He smiles in return, feeling a little more comfortable. "You've changed in the last year since you've know her." The older man frowns, "No really you have," Tony says lightly. "You seem….I don't know, not as intense. Don't get me wrong when you have an idea about how things should be you don't back down but…."

"Are you trying to say that I've gone soft?"

"Soft? No," Tony turns his head away, whispering to himself, "Not with me, anyway." He lifts his head and catches Bobby's eye, "No, not exactly just a little more restrained. But that might be do to old age." A pillow meets the teenagers face. The tension-filled room suddenly feels a great deal lighter. Tony gestures to toss it back but stuffs it behind his back. "Remember you told me to go back to Mr. Dobbs and apologize and ask for my job back. He listened to me and this is somewhat the same, she'll listen to you." He crosses his legs, "Besides you and Alex seem to compliment each other."

Bobby stands abruptly and it startles Tony, "Where," Tony swallows hard. "Where are you going?"

"To dump the rest of this beer in the sink, change my shirt so we can get some dinner then go to the Knicks game." A smug look appears on the teenagers face. "Hey," Bobby calls to him, Tony looks up without answering. "Thanks." The teenager sits back filled with pride for what he was able to do for his friend. _It's about time that I helped you_.

**The Next Morning**

**St. John's Hospital**

**Room 314**

Her back is to the door as he enters the room. He is thankful that there are only butterflies in his stomach and not nausea from an overabundance of alcohol, which was his plan last night. Drink the six-pack of beer in the refrigerator and maybe a few shots of whiskey to erase the memory of yesterday's events. He smiles with gratefulness that a kid, well he's not a kid anymore was there for him. If anyone needed someone to lean on yesterday, it was him.

She is stuffing a few items into a small bag, she stands erect aware of the fact that someone has entered the room. From the footsteps and the silence, she knows who it is. She turns slowly to face him, at this particular moment he'd switch staring at a perp with a gun pointed at him than her, "I....I...." _don't stutter_. "We need to talk." He purposely avoids the wanting of sticking his hands into his pockets. She nods, then sits on the edge of the bed. "Agreed," she answers quickly.

He puffs put his chest, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." He begins to pace around the room, purposely avoiding her stare. "It was my fault and…."

"Stop it," she exclaims, he stops dead in his tracks. "Stop putting everything in this world on your shoulders, Bobby." She stands, "I should have seen it coming."

He turns to face her, "I should have also, but I wasn't watching him close enough. I was on a roll and…."

"I was watching him and all I kept thinking was, he's getting to him, he's gonna break. But his eyes were burning with anger. I should have stopped you." She watches the frown appear on his face, "Yes I could have stopped you. What, you don't think I can?"

He steps closer to her, smiling, "Oh I not only think you can, I know you can."

"We're partners remember." She holds out her hand, "Come here." He shuffles closer to her, taking her hand in his. "It wasn't your fault and it wasn't my fault, it was both our faults. Sorry for yesterday, I was hoping that I could come up with a reason to blame you…."

"Easier to put the blame on me, people would believe it and you were afraid to admit that you…."

"I just have to face the fact that you've influenced me and at first I was upset about it but now, hey whatever it takes to put these animals behind bars. But," she chuckles softly. "I never want to go through something like that again."

"I'll make sure that you don't."

"I have no doubt about that." She resumes her task of stuffing some items into a small bag.

"When are you being discharged?"

She picks up the bag, "Now, come on let's go."

He frowns, "Your, your family isn't coming to pick you up?"

"No," she answers quickly holding out the bag for him. He winks at her as he removes the bag from her hand and gestures for her to lead the way.

Alex returns to work the next morning. The stares she expected are there, she smirks. _These people are suppose to be detectives you would think that they would be more discreet. _She covers her mouth to silence her laughter.

**Later**

**The Mominator**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Only my imagination here, DAH, about Alex. Thought I would give her an interesting and a bit of sadness in her past. Hell, most of the fics about her are well…. no one has a perfect life, not even Alex Eames. If you disagree let me know.**

**Found a goof and when I thought I hit edit I hit delete.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**March 2003**

The chaos that happened in the interrogation room that afternoon is just an old forgotten memory. Alex closes the door to Deakins office behind her as she speaks, "Well, I told him."

"What'd he say?" Bobby asks as they stroll slowly back to their desks.

"He gave me a big hug. He said it was a great thing I was doing for my sister and he said when the time comes, he'll hook you up with a temporary partner."

"Oh no! I didn't even think of that. What'd you say?"

Alex smirks, "I pity the fool."

As Deakins nears their desks he says, "How 'bout our gal, huh? Surrogate Mom," he says smiling.

Forcing a smile, Bobby thinks, _great, just great_.

**A Few Days Later**

A quiet ride on the elevator the ding startles both, the door opens and Bobby extends his hand for his partner to go first. She nods as she passes him. He follows at a slow pace, "Should we talk to his wife first or his girlfriend?" No answer from her partner, _He seems deep in thought_, she shakes her head slightly. "Ok Bobby what's the matter with you," she says as she opens the driver's side door of the SUV. She enters the vehicle, "You've been awful moody, more than usual."

He pulls the seatbelt across his body, "I just don't understand, why? Why would she ask you to do such a thing after what you went through?"

"She's my sister and….wife or girlfriend?" She switches the gears as quickly as she tries to switch the conversation. She steers the car out of the parking space.

"Huh?"

"Davis," through the lot she drives the SUV. "Should we talk to his wife or his girlfriend first?" Making a left at the exit, they enter the traffic on their way to Queens.

"His….and what, finish your sentence." She remains silent, "Ha," he exclaims, "Now who's the one who won't open up."

"First I volunteered, second Laurie never knew about the abortion."

"What?" He turns to face her, "It sounded like you said she never knew. But that can't be…." She keeps her eyes facing forward and he doesn't notice the look of sorrow on her face. He continues, "You never told your family, I can't believe that." Shaking his head, "I don't believe you."

"I don't give a shit if you believe me or not," the SUV makes a sudden stop after she has steered the car into a 7-11 parking lot. "It's none of your Goddamn business and…." She reaches up to change the gear into park, he lightly grabs her arm, "And, and what?" he asks softly.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me, I won't judge you," he releases his hold of her arm and faces forward. "You know that….I hope you know that."

"I know you won't. The only person who knew was my Dad, when I….I didn't know who's child it was."

"Holy shit," he says under his breath.

She hears the comment and lowers her head when she feels his stare; he notices this and adjusts his position in the seat to face forward. Smilingly slightly at his reaction she continues, "A few months before Joe's murder we were separated. We were even discussing divorce. A two cop marriage, hell we barely saw each other. I was ashamed of the fact that my short marriage was on the rocks, so I never told my family about it. But during the separation I….I went out with...he was a cop by the name of…." She waves her hand in the air. "It doesn't matter what his name was. I…."

"You weren't a willing partner in it were you?"

Amazed and surprised by his question she shakes her head, "No…. Not long after, Joe and I met up and we reconciled, he died five weeks later, do I have to explain anymore?"

He shakes his bowed down head, "No, I get." He opens the window to let in some much needed air, "Did your Dad know the story?"

"No, the only person besides you who knows was a therapist that I went to….I was drinking that night. I woke up in his bed in only my undergarments." She expels a long breath of relief that she has revealed this secret, she sits back in the seat.

Bobby asks, "Was he of a higher rank?" she just nods.

"You think I'm a coward, don't you?"

Shaking his head, "I….I know your not a coward, seems to me you had no proof if he even did anything."

"I suppose I may have overreacted but I just couldn't take the chance….I wasn't sure."

"What?" he clears his throat, "Do you know where he is now?"

"He was forced into retirement," she looks to him; he raises his eyebrows, "No….not for anything like that, for being a drunk."

"We won't ever have to talk about this again," he states assertively.

"Thanks," she pats his hand. "Thanks Bobby."

"Your welcome," he adjusts his tie, "His wife."

"Excuse me."

"You wanted to know who I wanted to talk to first, his wife." She reaches up and changes the gear in the car from park to drive.

He turns to look out the side window, "I'm still not happy about getting another partner…."

"I heard that," she says chuckling softly, "It will be fine, I'll help," he turns his head to face her, smiling. "Her or him, don't worry."

"That's not funny Eames."

**May 2003**

Alex rubs her forehead as she reads the computer screen. "What's the matter?" He asks as he nears her desk. She looks up at her partner, _damn he's tall_, she chuckles to herself. He frowns, "What?" He looks down his shirt and lifts his tie. "Do I have mustard on my tie again?"

"No, it was something silly," she points, "Is that object in the bag for me?" She asks eyes wide, he opens the bag and removes a large container, "Oh thanks for this." The straw is in the hole and she begins to suck in the contents, taking a short breath, "How, how much do I owe you?"

"Forget it." He resumes his seat at his desk. "You realize that," he leans forward. "That is the third chocolate milk shake you've had today."

"I know," she resumes her intake. "I can't help it."

Deakins approaches their desks just as Alex finishes her milk shake. She watches as he leans down placing his hands on Bobby's desk, "Did you tell Kenneth Strict he plucks his eyebrows?" He says smiling.

"Yes," Bobby answers quickly, looking to his partner, "He does right?" She nods as she smiles.

Standing erect Deakins says, "He complained to the mayor, now the chief of detectives wants this turned over to the FBI."

"It's not a mob case," Bobby replies.

Deakins steps back taking hold of a chair, "They planned a hit of Llana Yushka." Placing the chair on the side of Bobby's desk, "They put a beat down on Kenneth Strict," he sits down.

"When the Russians put a beat down on someone," Deakins turns his attention to Alex, "It shows. Strict didn't have a mark on his hands or face."

"So what's he doing limping around with a cane?"

"Strict is a straight guy," Deakins turns his attention to Bobby. "Who can only get excited wearing women's clothing. That usually goes hand in hand with masochism." Deakins remains silent as a look of wonder appears on his face; he takes a quick glance at Alex.

"I learn something new everyday," she says with a smile. Deakins returns the smile.

Bobby continues, "A guy like Strict probably hires a pro to give him a workout."

"Here," Alex says reading a report, "On his Amex bill, a couple of days before he was injured." She hands the paper to Deakins. "Strick bought two tickets on Air Canada from Toronto to New York. Maybe he hired out-of town talent."

Deakins sets the paper on Bobby's desk as he stands, "Have a good flight."

_You are definitely a character Bobby, _Alex thinks_. Damn,_ her sweet smile in his direction goes unnoticed by the man who seems to pick up on the smallest of details about everyone and everything. "Come on," she stands, "I'm hungry lets get some dinner then we can make the arrangements for the flight north."

Checking his watch, "Hungry," he says softly. "You just had....forget it, lets go."

**A/N: Yes the part with Deakins, Alex and Bobby about Kenneth Strict was from the episode Maledictus from season 1 and Alex becoming a surrogate is from the episode Undaunted Mettle from season 3 but….I always enjoyed that interaction between the three. The look on Deakins face is priceless if you have the means please watch that part I think you will agree.**

**I'm Going to End it here.**

**Be back soon with an update.**

**Later The Mominator**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**September 2003  
**

Life does indeed go on and as the dates on the calendar increase and the seasons change so does a troubled young boy who has not only grown older he has grown up.

"Fantastic, that's fantastic," Bobby says to the caller on the phone. "I want to take you to dinner, anywhere you want." He nods his head a few times, "Oh ok, no it's alright. I understand." Nodding again without speaking, "Congratulations again, see you soon." He hangs up the phone, softly.

"What's fantastic?" Alex asks.

"Tony," he points to the phone, "He wrote a paper on the psychological effects of abused children and the professor submitted it to a magazine, Monitor on Psychology," he chuckles softly at the slight frown on her face. "Yeah I know a biggy but they are going to publish it." He sits back with a smirk on his face, like that of a proud peacock.

"You're right that is fantastic." She watches the expression on his face change, his elation seems short-lived, "What's the matter?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Ah, it's nothing," he pauses as he shuffles through some papers, pretending to look for something. He tries to ignore her stare but is unable. "He doesn't call me like he use to," he whispers, "He doesn't need me anymore, does he?" Raising his voice slightly, "But then why should he? I'm not his father."

_Yes you are_, she thinks. "You're the closest thing he has to one and I know that kid, he appreciates all that you have done."

"I suppose, but I liked the fact that he would come to me with his problems. Now he's…."

"He's what? Acting like a teenager, Bobby he's discovering new things at Kingsborough and making friends, he's enjoying himself for the first time in a long time."

He nods, "I'm happy for him but…."

Alex interjects, "He wants to be with his friends tonight."

"Yeah," he lowers his head. "It bothered me when he said that, it shouldn't but it does."

"Don't beat yourself up for it, its normal." She stands and takes the few steps to his side of the desk. Speaking softly she says, "He's not going to cut you out of his life now that he's nineteen. He still needs you, just not the same way. Anyway I'm sure there will be other things to come in the future that he'll need help with." She pats his arm gently, "I still annoy the hell out of my parents." He chuckles at that comment. "Now, we've avoided the topic long enough, she's coming in tomorrow." Alex states unemotionally. Bobby keeps his head down, trying to ignore the onset of this conversation. "Hey," she makes a motion to sit on the edge of his desk but soon realizes it is not possible. "Did…."

"I heard you, I….I met her yesterday." He rolls his chair back a few inches, "You don't seem too happy about it either."

"I'm not, I'll be here for a while, just can't go out on the street." She looks around the room, "I'm gonna miss this place."

"I can understand that."

"And you," she turns when she hears her name, "Eames a minute please?" She walks across the room and into the Captains office.

"I doubt that," he says softly resuming his shuffling of papers.

"Hi," the voice is a tad familiar, he looks up to see the red-haired woman.

"Hi," he moves his arm to look at his watch, immediately dropping it. "I thought you started tomorrow?" his voice is stern.

She steps back, "I….I do, but I have a meeting with the Captain and I thought I'd just stop by and say hello."

Realizing his unfriendly attitude, Alex's voice filters through his brain. _Be nice, _"I'm glad you did," he tries to sound sincere and by the look on her face he has succeeded. "Detective Bishop," Alex says as she approaches her partner and temporary replacement. Alex holds out her hand, "The Captain is waiting for you."

**A Few Days Later**

"Well," Deakins says causing Bobby and Lynn Bishop to turn their attention in his direction. "New York Sentinel employee," he looks down at the paper in his hand, "Katya Jalenak was found in her boyfriend and co-workers apartment, Carl Hines. He was on an assignment and when he returned home at 4 a.m. he found her," he pauses "Dead."

During their interviews and investigation Bobby has it in his mind that Ben Elkins, Carl and Katya employer is not only the killer but had an affair with her. They visit the paper in the hopes of having a talk with him.

"Mr. Elkins' calendar is full for the next two weeks but if you really need to see him, he's dining at Quatre Saisons." Bobby smiles sweetly, "Thank you."

Bobby hovers over Ben Elkins as he tries to enjoy his meal, "We talked to your secretary," Bobby says as Elkins continues to eat his food. "She said we couldn't get a hold of you for about week." He says waving his arms about, "Look you don't even have to get up, just sit there and we," bending down within inches of the mans' face.

"Detective," Elkins says his name filled with annoyance of the situation. .

"A reporter from the Ledger told us about a rumor, a Katya Jalenak and a married man.'

Elkins sets down his fork, "I wouldn't wipe my ass with the Ledger," the party of men at the table, chuckle. Elkins continues, "And if you're fishing….I'm not conversant with my employees private lives."

Bobby stands erect, "All right, well…excu…, sorry, excuse me gentlemen." He turns to leave. He takes a few steps then immediately turns back to face Elkins. _Oh God now what?_ Bishop thinks. "You know speaking of fishing, there was another rumor about Ms. Jalenak," this captures Elkins attention and he looks up. "You're pushing it detective." Bobby turns to face Bishop. _Wow, he actually remembers that I'm here_, she shuffles her feet. _Wish I wasn't. _"You know come to think of it, Mr. Elkins has a boat. He's got a 47 foot sportsman with brand new upholstery." Bishop remains silent.

"What are you insinuating?" Elkins asks.

Bishop watches as he grabs a chair from another table without asking, and places it between two men who are seated at the table. _Shit, what have I gotten myself into? _She thinks as she smiles nervously at another diner.

"I wonder," Bobby says as he stretches his arm out placing them on the back of the chairs of the men sitting on each side of him. "How Katya felt," he leans forward. "You know, about the rat gnawing on all that expensive teak and Italian leather. Think that made up for the kick that you gave her in the gut?"

"How dare y…." Elkins chuckles to keep his temper under control, speaking softly. "How dare you imply that I would cheat on my wife, I would never. You ask anybody in this room."

"We tried to get in touch with Carl's source; you know the one you talked to Wednesday night. We couldn't get through, you know why?" Elkins does not answer the question. "They don't have phones," Bobby says plainly speaking on the Amish people.

"You calling me a liar? Well you go ahead and dig all you want. You follow me until you die of jealously."

"Dig all we want?" Bobby asks.

"Whatever it takes to satisfy your curiosity, you won't find anything."

_I don't believe it, it worked. Eames was right, he certainly is his own man. _She smiles toherself_, Good for him, but right now I wish I could hide under the table._

Bobby smiles as he stands, "Thanks, all right gentlemen."

_Thank God_, she thinks as she turns in the direction of the door, as they walk side by side through the restaurant, Bobby says. "Well that sounds like consent to a search. I think we'll start with his expense account."

Bishop speaks for the first time, since they encountered Ben Elkins and his friends. "So you know. I did not enjoy that."

Bobby smirks slightly, "No? Eames would have."

**Later that Day**

"Well," Alex says as she opens the door to the visitors' office.

"Well what?" he answers her question with a question.

She pulls out the chair that is positioned across from him, sitting down she says, "I'm waiting."

"It went fine, I just did what I normally do and she said that she didn't enjoy it."

Alex frowns, "Excuse me."

"I was questioning Elkins at a restaurant and she was a little uncomfortable." He smiles, "It was fun," he sits forward in the seat, "You would have enjoyed it."

Reluctantly she nods her head, realizing that she would have enjoyed the scene. "Excuse me," Bobby says as he stands, "I have to take a leak." She remains in the room watching him as he leaves. She sits quiet and still then, turns abruptly when she hears the door open, "Eames," Bishop says as she closes the door. "Bishop," Alex replies.

Alex keeps her focus downward as Bishop sits, clearing her throat, "Where is he?" Bishop asks.

"The men's room."

"You were right Alex he does do things strangely but….it seems to work." Alex response is a smile, Bishop continues, "I'm actually beginning to enjoy watching him."

Alex leans forward, speaking softly, "When I first met him and worked with him…." She looks out the door window looking for him, "I thought the guy was nuts," they share a giggle. Alex continues, "But after awhile I realized that's just the way he is and he will always Lynn," she states firmly. "He will always have your back, don't worry about that."

**Early November**

"So what are you going to do for the next two weeks or so?" Bobby asks of Alex.

"Pray that this kid is on time."

"Call me when….you'll call me right? When it happens," he says eagerly.

"Of course, I'll be staying with my folks…." He frowns slightly, she notices. "Not exactly my idea, but I'm…." she lowers her head. "I'm scared and I don't want to be alone." She says softly.

He can sense the tad of shame that she feels for her fear, "Don't be ashamed of how you feel," he says softly. She raises her head and meets his eyes, dark and warm. She whispers, "Thanks," she reaches up and kisses his cheek. "If this kid hasn't made an appearance by Friday, I'll call you, by then I know I'll need an evening out."

She turns waving goodbye to her colleagues and soon disappears around the corner, he stands, hands deep in his pockets staring down the empty hall.

**I'm going to end it here, be back soon with an update.**

**Later….The Mominator.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey rindy, Ruby, Dejablue, bammi, charlieboy, chlark, cifan and judeey a little A/N for you all. If this story had chapter titles this one would be called.**

…**.Bishop….Daydreaming….**

…**.Anyway here's….**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Major Case Squad**

Piles of files and papers are covering the table. She hates the disorganization but he seems to thrive on it. Deep in thought as always, he is startled by the ringing sound of the one of the two cell phones that sits in the middle of the mess. The partners secretly wishing and hoping that it's theirs, "It's yours," Lynn picks up the phone handing it to him.

"Thanks," he flips open the phone, "Goren," he says quickly.

"_Hey Bobby it's me, it's Friday and I'm bored, please rescue me_." She pauses for a moment, then continues, whispering, _"They're driving me crazy, I love them and all but please get me out of here."_

"Sure," he chuckles softly as he checks the time, "I could be there in about half an hour."

"_Perfect I'll be waiting and thanks."_

"No problem, see you soon." He closes up the phone as he stands, "We….we can finish this tomorrow."

"Sure," she nods her head, "See you in the morning." She watches as he grabs his jacket then slips it on as he exits the room. "Have fun," she says as the door closes behind him.

Traffic was light and he does indeed reach the home of John and Sara Eames within half an hour.

"Freedom," she says as he helps her into the car. "Where are you taking me?"

"Anywhere you want….how about dancing?" he says with a grin. She remains silent but does raise her finger in the air, "Obscene finger gesture and I thought you were a lady."

"Bite me Goren," she answers quickly as he enters the vehicle, laughing. She clicks on the radio as she contemplates where they should eat and what she is in the mood for, she blurts out, "Liberties."

"Sounds fine," he steers the car into traffic. She plays with the radio, and when she finally finds a song she likes she sits back in the seat. She hums to the song as he taps in time on the steering wheel. Words are not spoken; the silence in the car is comfortable, not like the old days. She does however notice the quick glances he keeps giving her. "What," she says sounding slightly exasperated.

"Nothing," He answers sheepishly.

"Don't Bobby; please….that is the same look that my parents have been giving me all week."

"Sorry, it's just that….well what if it happens at dinner I mean you look as if you're…."

"Finish that sentence Goren and I swear to God I'll shoot you." She pauses as he steers the car into the right lane. "I….I got a good look at myself in the mirror, the full length one in my parents bathroom, oh my God I look like a blimp."

"No you don't, you look sweet," he clears his throat, "So, ah….what are you in the mood for, to eat?"

She smiles at the comment, knowing his shy but honest manner about things, she answers, "Anything that is full of calories and tastes awesome."

He steals another quick glance, she notices, but ignores it.

**November 22, 2003**

**Day After Alex's Nephews Birth**

"Hi," he says shyly as he enters her hospital room.

She sits up slowly, "Hi yourself," waving to him. "Come on in, it's quiet for a minute. The family all went to get something to eat."

"I won't stay long," he says with a bowed down head. He then notices the hospital basinet, "Why is the baby in here with you I…." he pauses, face turning red, "Sorry Eames, I'm sorry."

"It….it's alright, he'll stay with me until we are ready to leave."

"How do you feel?" he asks as he paces around the room.

"Thin," they share a laugh. She follows him with her eyes walking right to left, playing with his tie, "Christ Bobby sit down."

He hesitates as he unbuttons his coat, "What if your family comes back."

"So," she frowns, "What do you think they'll do, kick you out?"

"I….I…."

"Don't stutter Bobby say it."

"I don't think you family likes me."

"How can you say that," she pauses as she moves on the bed trying her best to get comfortable. "They hardly know you." He catches the sweet little smirk on her face and smiles in return.

"I was going to bring some flowers but I thought I'd give you this instead."

She laughs hardily as he hands her a jumbo pack of skittles. "Thanks," she says as she opens the pack then places a handful in her mouth. Sucking on the fruit flavored candy, for just a moment then chewing and swallowing. She raises the pack, "Want some?"

He shakes his head, "Nah, not now."

She places a few more in her mouth repeating the process.

He finds himself looking at her and seeing not just his partner but a warm, caring and feisty woman who even though the day before had just given birth, looks radiant. They turn their attention toward the door, when they hear voices. Bobby immediately steps back. The older man holds out his hand, "Nice to see you again," John Eames says.

Bobby shakes his hand, "Good to see you, Sir."

Sara Eames flashes a warm smile as she holds out her hand, "Hi Bobby."

He nods his head as he gently shakes her hand, "Ma'am."

The baby boy makes a sound and they all turn to look in his direction. "I'd better go," he leans down and kisses her cheek, she needless to say is a bit surprised but elated by his show of affection toward her. "See you later," he turns to face her parents, "It was nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you," John and Sara say in unison.

"What a sweet face he has," he hears Sara Eames, say. He smiles to himself and puffs out his chest as the door closes behind him.

**A Month Later**

Lynn shuffles through some papers, looking for a report she is sure she put in the middle of his desk. She sits in his chair and opens the leather case that seems to be attached to his body. She smiles, _six months,_ she thinks. She finds the paper and after reading the first paragraph three times, _damn I can't seem to focus on anything this afternoon, _she sets it down, remaining in his chair. A slight smile crosses her face as she remembers the onset of this partnership and all the characters that they have encountered.

_Connie, poor misguided psychopath, in a way I think Bobby had some admiration for him. Trying to educate himself and not going along with the crowd, hell I did too…. but his self-loathing brought out the bad side of that kid. Eames with her one liner, when he was listening to that heart retching 911 call from those boys. Should I stick a dart in him, yes admit it….that was funny. _She chuckles softly_. His self-restrain when the kid hit him. I was a bit surprised at that. Hell, my last partner would have sent the kid flying across the room, shit she was a big nasty woman. _She covers her mouth to silence her laughter.

She picks up the report again and begins to read, her mind continues to wonder. _Jason and his brother Sam, _not knowing Bobby's background_, he seemed to connect with the fear that these two little boys faced. Most likely innocent words from their Mother about their father, sending them back to that hell hole if he gained custody of_ _them_. She taps the desk with her fingers trying to remember the name of the orphanage; she smiles to herself when it comes to mind, _Constantin Virnav_. A ringing telephone breaks her concentration, but brings to mind that she should call her mother. Their conversation goes through her mind, the same conversation every time she calls, _yes Mom; I know I haven't called in two weeks, no….nobody special. Yes, I realize that I work crazy hours_, but no matter how many times she tries to convince her that she loves her work, her mother does not get it_. Bet Eames doesn't have to go through that. _

She sits back staring straight ahead at the empty chair._ Eames, he misses her I can tell, especially after our last case with the computer geeks. I often wonder why he grabbed me by my throat mimicking the killer of Corinne Kennedy. Was it because he wants me gone? No, _she shakes her head_. Not is that sense anyway, he is a physical guy but….sweet at the same time. Neil, _she expels a short breath_. Missed his partner so much that he killed just to get him to come back. I bet he'll be thrilled to see Eames next week. The look on his face when she sent him that text message, 7 pounds 8 ounces, was almost as if it was his kid, or maybe he wished it was. What am I thinking, Goren and Eames as a couple, hmmm, well that would be a very interesting match that's for sure. Ok come on focus, _her attempt is short lived.

As she reads the report for their current case, she remembers the scene with the coach. _He certainly gave him an earful, I had suspected that his childhood wasn't rosy, the whispering conversations he has with his Mom, but when the coach said indifferent father, my heart went out to him. That look on his face, like that of a boy, being a different place and time I would have given him a hug. _

A shadow appears over her and when she looks up, her heart races a bit, "Sorry, sorry." She says excitedly.

"It's alright, looking for something special?"

"Yes I was and I found it," she stands up a bit too quickly and loses her balance, he catches and secures her with one arm.

"Thanks, Bobby." She brushes her-self, why she isn't sure.

He pulls out the chair and sits, while she stands to the right. "Do you want to talk about something?"

"Ah," she shakes her head. "No, just wondering…."

Detective Jackson calls to him, "Goren, phone."

He faces forward to answer the call as she walks back to her desk. She overhears a conversation between Deakins and Jefferies, "I heard it this morning that cop killing son-of-bitch Connors was murdered yesterday." The memory of their cop killer case comes to mind. Jerome and Tamara, the 21st century version of Bonnie and Clyde, _That stupid little mark in the dirt, who would have ever seen that? _She smiles to herself_, Goren that's who. I remembering thinking to myself, It's doesn't mean anything, stop wasting everyone's time. Wrong, I was wrong_. She chuckles softly as she turns to face him_, he's still on the phone, it's not his Mom_. She hears him laugh_, definitely not his Mom. _

_Some of the silliest little clues that he finds so important, _she shakes her head slightly_, the mast from the ship that Lance Brody made. Lena put it in the dryer just so she could start a fight with him and then kill herself to frame him for her murder. All that because she couldn't live with the knowledge of who she was married too, a murderer. _She remembers what she asked,_ We're gonna look for it, aren't we? The way he said yeah was as if we just discovered who really killed JFK._

_Little did I know that scene in the restaurant with Elkins would be an ongoing thing, I have to admit it…. the guy is very interesting and I'm going to miss working with him. _

"Ok, Tony, see you then, bye," he says then gently places the receiver in the cradle.

She finds herself staring at him. He for her sake is unaware, she nervously scans the crowded room, no one else is either. She lets out a soft sigh of relief._ Eames, I wonder if she knows how lucky she is…_her smirk is not noticed by anyone_, of course she does. Ok enough day dreaming….._

**I'm going to end it here, more to come, soon.**

**Later….The Mominator**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**January 2004**

**Alex is Back**

He pulls the seat belt across his body "Well, how do you feel? I mean is everything alright?"

"Yeah," she does the same with her seat belt, "Why shouldn't it be." He shrugs his shoulders, wishing that he never started the conversation but his curiosity is hard to stifle. "I've been cleared for duty," she says with a defensive tone

"I wasn't thinking that, I was….forget it. It's none of my business."

"Yes Bobby you're right it isn't but," a smile crosses her face from the concern in his voice. "Really everything is fine, I visit with him every other day and though he came from me….it's been fine. I love him and when I see the look on my sister's face it....it is so….she is so happy and…."

His hanky is out and she takes it dabbing her eyes, "Go ahead blow," he says slightly chuckling. Her tears are traded for a laugh. "But you're not." He states.

"What?" she asks as she wipes her nose.

"Nothing," he shakes his head as he waves at her, "Nothing," he faces forward, "Want me to drive?"

"No way…." She crumbles up the hanky and stuffs it in her pocket. "I'm fine really."

He glances at her as a solemn look crosses his face, _she said that a bit too quickly_. He opens his mouth to speak but decides_, Let it go for now_. "That's good, I'm glad to hear it."

_He doesn't believe me, change the subject now…._She turns the key in the ignition and backs out of the spot, "So who drove you or Bishop?"

"Huh? Oh ah….We traded off and on."

"So it went well, the two of you?"

"Yes," he nods his head. "I think so, it took a while but all in all it went well." He opens the window, though the temperature outside is below 35. "I missed you," he mumbles the words.

She smiles as she turns the car into the right lane, "Ok I have to admit it. The real reason I called you that night to rescue me was because…my parents were being a bit unbearable and though I could have called a number of people…." She takes a quick glance at him. "I called you." The car comes upon a red light, "I missed you too."

A moment of silence as they gaze at one another, Bobby breaks the quiet, "Really," his voice cracks a bit.

"Yes Bobby really," the drive to their destination has come to an end, "We're here," she says as they approach the crime scene.

"Ready?" he asks as he grabs the door handle.

"Yes I am," she opens her door. "Let's go."

Squatting down and digging through the pockets of the deceased man, she feels rejuvenated. Their banter is as sharp and on cue as always.

"No keys, no wallet, no phone….You guys track him from the bank?"

"Saw him hop down those stairs," a uniformed officer says.

That sentence captures Bobby attention, "He hopped down."

"Right, then he headed over here."

Alex turns her head to the right, "Anybody in the coffee shop know him?"

"Not that they remember," Detective Smith replies. "Here's the note," he leans down and hands it to Alex.

She reads the note flatly, "There's a bomb, put the money in the bag. No dye packets."

"It fits coercion scenario," Detective Smith says.

"And the MO of three other bank jobs in the last six weeks. Male perp claiming somebody wired him with a bomb."

"Looks like this one had a day job," Bobby points toward the man's feet. "Shoes are creased, his pant knees are shiny from kneeling," Bobby lifts up his arm. "And his forearms."

"Looks like old burn scar." Alex says.

Bobby continues, "His fingers are stained with uh….ink. Maybe a copy machine repairman," He sniffs the man's left hand, "Citrus."

Her smile for her partner goes unnoticed by all; _you should donate that nose to science Goren. _

He sniffs the man's right hand, "Some kind of solvent. He was probably on the job this morning."

Sharp as ever, "So….where's his repair case?" Alex asks.

Simultaneously they look toward the shop. Side by side, they enter the Devon and Blakely coffee shop. They scan the large room. "He'd need a stash, maybe change back into his street clothes then head out that way." Alex says, Bobby nods his head in agreement.

"Excuse me," Bobby says to the young blond women behind the counter. "Bathroom key, please," she smiles as she hands him the key; he thanks her with a nod.

Alex searches through a box under the sink while Bobby searches through the trash can. The sound of him lifting the plastic bag catches her attention and she positions herself by his side. They stare into the can for a moment eyeing a black briefcase. She turns away, "I'm gonna get the bomb guys."

Bobby leans down, "There's an ID tag on the handle," he reaches inside the can. Her attempt at stopping him fails as she taps his arm, he pulls off the tag. She touches the bridge of her nose as if warding off a headache. "It's B and C Copier Systems." He says plainly showing it to her. "Ernie Dominquez."

She lets out a sigh of relief as she says, "It's so nice to be back." As she glances at him, a puzzled look crosses his face. At first she wants to tell him off but then she thinks, _forget it Alex, you shouldn't be surprised he knew, he knew there wasn't a bomb in there._

After a search of Ernie's apartment and a meeting with a bomb expert, they speak with Ernie's ex-wife. Moments later as they walk back to their desks, they notice Deakins in his office on the phone. He captures their attention by waving to them.

"The jury just came in," Deakins says as they enter his office. "Harland's over there."

"I hope Nicole likes the scones at Bedford prison," Alex says with hope in her voice that finally, the devil's daughter will be behind bars for life.

"Ok, thanks," Deakins says then hangs up the phone. Tossing his pen on the desk, he turns his chair to stand. "Not guilty on all counts."

Bobby has a look of wonder and sadness as he catches his partners' eye. Deakins continues, "She's got her husbands money to thank." Bobby turns his back on them and takes a few steps toward the door.

Alex points her finger in Deakins direction, "That's way too easy."

Neither man answer her statement, Deakins picks up a pile of folders from his desk, "These came in, the other bomb jobs, tapes and photos on the way." He reaches out and Alex takes possession of the folders.

"We'll check them out," she says.

She turns to follow Bobby out the door when Deakins calls to her. "Eames a minute," he waves to her.

"Sure," she says as she hands the folders to Bobby.

"Bobby," Deakins adjusts his tie, "If you'll excuse us for a minute." Bobby doesn't answer he just nods as he leaves the office closing the door behind him. Deakins resumes his seat as he gestures for her to sit. "I can only say this one way….keep a sharp eye on him."

"If you're worried about him, because of Nicole…." She shakes her head, "Don't be Captain, he'll be fine."

He smiles at her, confident that if anything does go astray with Bobby, Alex will indeed be there to break the fall. Nodding his head as he sits back in the chair, "So," Deakins says the word with enthusiasm, "How did it go?"

"Well we just spoke with Ernie's ex and…."

"No, no, you can tell me about that later," he leans forward. "I mean between you and Goren."

She remembers the events of the day, "Fine Captain," she nods her head as a silly little smirk crosses her face, "All things are as they should be," she stands. "Is that all?"

"Yes Alex."

She turns toward the door as his phone rings, she hears him answer, "Deakins." _Damn it is good to be back_, she pumps her fist, "Yes." She says, and then looks around the room, thankful for the fact that no one heard her.

**I'm going to end it here. **

**Be back soon with an update.**

**Later The Mominator**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: A little chat about their sons' yes **_**their**_** sons'. Hope you like.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I should have had more," he tosses his fork and it makes a clinging sound when it hits the plate.

She swallows the last piece of her chicken dinner, "What?"

"More evidence, if I found more she would have been convicted."

She leans forward, "First of all it's we and second the defense lawyer for her side put on such a song and dance that I think the jury took a shine to him and poor Carver well…."

"He didn't have enough," he motions for the waiter to refill his glass. "We should have waited."

"Yes Sir," the short stout man says as he nears the table.

Holding up his glass that has only ice cubes remaining, "I'll have another," he points across the table, "Alex?"

She lifts up the glass, "Sure, why not."

The waiter takes the glasses from them. "Yes Sir, Ma'am," he nods his head, "Anything else?"

"Not now," they answer in unison.

He shakes his head, "What? Where was I," rubbing his eyes. "Oh yeah, she was secure in her so called marriage. She wasn't going to go anywhere for awhile."

"So that's what you've been brooding about all night," she wipes her mouth with the red cloth napkin. "No wonder you've been so quiet."

The waiter returns with the drinks. "Thank you," they say simultaneously.

"Come on Bobby, forget it. Some you win and some you lose."

"Well aren't we Miss Rationalization, it's not that I lost it's that she won." He downs half the drink, then sets the glass down on the table. "Don't you get it," he points to the air on his right side. "She's out there waiting, waiting for someone else to terrorize and when she does it will be," he picks up the glass. "Well they had her and they let her go," he says with a sarcastic tone.

"We….are not they Bobby, we did our job." She picks up her glass as she sits back in the seat, "Unfortunately I see your point. But what can we do about?" She shrugs her shoulders. "If we watch her, we'll be charged with harassment and knowing Nicole she definitely will press charges against us. And there is no way in hell we should get screwed for that bitch. Face it partner," she takes a sip of her drink. "We just have to wait." Alex sits up as a large grin appears on her face, "Maybe she'll move to another state and live in one of the four other homes that," she snaps her fingers. "That," she rubs her forehead hoping that it will jog her memory. "Shit what the hell is his name?" her words are a bit slurred.

He smiles, "Gavin Haynes."

She slaps the table with her hand, "That's right." She moves unsteadily back and forth, "Whoa this drink is….I haven't had any alcohol for nine months and I'm feeling this one…." She smiles, "And it feels great." He chuckles lightly at the redness that has suddenly appeared on her face. Her smile fades as quickly as it appeared. "Nine months," she says solemnly. "I carried that little boy inside of me for nine months."

"You say that as if you don't see him," he says surprisingly. "I….I thought you went to visit him."

"I did but….this job…." She rubs her eyes, "The last few Sundays my sister has brought him to me, that way they get some alone time and I….you know, every time I see him, he changes so much," she says sweetly, thinking of the little boy. "My family, well my Mom is having a problem with my sister bringing him over."

"Maybe she thinks that's it torturing you when he leaves." She remains silent. She only nods her head. "How do you feel when he leaves?"

"You know I think it would be more torture if I never got to spend time with him. I am so grateful that she is willing to share him with me, when I'm not on the job, which is all the time."

"I hear ya. I think you need time with him to heal and it seems to me that your sister is supportive of your needs. She seems willing and strong enough to share him with you."

"Yes she is strong and secure. Maybe that's why I did it in the first place. I knew after the baby was born that she would include me in his life and not be afraid that I was going to try and be his mother. I hope it continues and she doesn't just….It has worked well so far because we try to put each other in the others shoes. I also made a promise to myself that I would never press my values on her, or ever offer any advice she hasn't ask for. But all and all," she lowers her head.

"What? Tell me."

She raises her head slowly and pauses as she looks into his warm, dark eyes, she smiles as she realizes that if anyone would understand, he would. "I think I am a bit jealous, I shouldn't be, but I am. I…." she turns her head away from his gaze. "You think we'll ever have kids?"

"I don't know, never say never," he lightly grabs her chin turning it forward, leaning his head to the left to catch her eye; "You want to have a baby don't you?"

She waves her hand across the table, "I had the chance….No," she shakes her head, "No, no enough about that, what's past is past, right?" He smiles as he nods his head, knowing now is not the time to press her, "So," she says before taking a quick sip of her drink, "How's your son?"

"What?"

"Tony, how's Tony?"

"He's doing great, he has a 4.0 average and he's making friends and…." He leans forward, "He has a girlfriend, that screwed up kid has a girlfriend. Can you believe that?"

She frowns, "Why do you say it like that?"

"No….no reason," he turns his gaze away from hers.

"Be happy for him."

"I am." He exclaims which captures the attention of diners. He rubs his forehead. "I am," he says softly.

"I believe you are, but something is bothering you, what is it?"

He plays with the straw, staring at it and using it to stir his drink, "He's changed, that's for sure. He's beginning to have a life, a good life." He removes the straw and tosses it on the table, "As for me, nothing. I don't have anything more now then I did when I first met him."

She sets her glass down on the table noisily, "Thanks a lot," she crosses her arms.

"Huh?" her stare is ominous. He frowns at the sight, being slightly intoxicated his mind is a tad off kilter. Moments later her stare has not diminished, then….he bites his lip. "Man if looks…." He leans forward speaking softly, "I have a lot of friends and acquaintances but…." He shrugs his shoulders, "Hell they're all, they don't want to hear about this."

She leans forward, "Same goes for me, it is nice to have someone to talk to that doesn't judge me and listens, listens to what I have to say. Thanks Bobby." She picks up the glass and finishes her fourth drink, "I can't drive home."

"Huh," he raises his eyebrows.

"I said I can't drive home."

He finishes his fifth drink, "Me either," he calls to the waiter, then turns to face Alex, "One more round?"

"Sure," she laughs aloud, "What the hell."

**I'm going to end it here.**

**Be back soon with an update.**

**Later….The Mominator**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

**June 2004**

"Tony asked me to give this to you."

She leans forward and accepts the small rectangular envelope; she leans back in her seat as she reads.

**Graduation Exercises**

**Kingsborough Community College**

**Friday June 23, 2004**

**7 P.M.**

He sees her smile, "He's asking me? I would have thought that….family would be?" She asks shyly.

"No, he was given four tickets and, well he wants, hopes you can go. Hell I want you to go. After the ceremony we're all going to Giuseppe's for dinner."

"Giuseppe's huh, you mean the place that you took me for dinner that one night where I ate the most delectable chicken marsala on the planet," She pretends to mull over the offer, "Ok, I'll go."

"Great," he exclaims, some heads turn to the sound. He clears his throat, as he lowers his voice, "I mean great. I'll pick you up at six, is that alright?"

"Yes I'll be ready," she says eagerly. "So," she says as she stands, "We had better get back to work."

He grumbles a bit, "Yeah, yeah."

**Friday June 23rd**

**6 P.M.**

The doorbell buzzes as she slips into her shoes, a quick check in the mirror, "Hope I'm not overdressed," she tugs on her garment, wondering if the dress is too short. "Nah," she nods her head in approval of her appearance. "Hell I never get to dress up like this." The buzzer sounds again, "Alright Bobby I'm coming," one more quick check at her look, she smiles as she leaves the confines of her bedroom. Her fear of overdressing is put to rest when she opens the door and finds her partner, clad in a charcoal gray suit, crisp white shirt and striped maroon silk tie. She stands frozen in the doorway; though she has seen the suit before, tonight he looks very handsome, indeed.

He nervously places his hands in his pockets as he finds himself staring at her. _This is my partner, wow, _he thinks as he gazes upon the sight of her standing in the doorway. Her sleeveless black surplice v-neck dress with braided straps is a sight that he has never seen on his partner.

She speaks first, "You look fantastic Bobby."

He unconsciously adjusts his tie, "Thank you," he takes a step forward, as she releases her hold of the doorknob.

"Ah yeah," she steps aside, "Come on in," _Jesus Alex get a grip will you, it's only Bobby_.

He nods, "You look beautiful Alex."

"Thanks," her face blushes slightly, "It's not often that I get to dress up like this and well at first I thought that it may be too much but…."

"It's perfect." He says with authority.

She smiles as her apprehension for her choice of clothing has faded. "Let me get my bag and then we can go."

**Kingsborough Community College Auditorium**

The ceremony lasted a little over an hour as one hundred and three students received their degrees. Tony searches for only a minute as he spots one of the tallest men in the crowd, he calls his name as he waves, "Bobby, over here."

The foursome meets up and Cheryl is the first to embrace her son, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom."

Bobby gingerly grabs for the diploma, "An associate's degree in psychology," he says proudly, "Cool very cool, I'm proud of you."

He hands it back to Tony, "Never thought it would happen did you?" Tony says with a tilt of his head.

"Honestly I did have my doubts," he pats Tony on the back, "Sometimes."

Tony nudges him, "You and me both," he chuckles lightly.

"Congratulations Tony," Alex says.

"Thanks Alex," he says as he kisses her cheek. He steps back and puffs out his chest. "I start my training in two weeks."

"Training? Training for what?" Alex asks coyly before Bobby has a chance to speak.

Looking directly at Bobby, he states, "I've decided to join the NYPD." Bobby frowns slightly at this announcement, Tony continues. "I know what you're thinking….my juvey record, well they frowned a bit at that but after they read the recommendation that Alex wrote, I was in."

"You asked Alex," he says with slight irritation in his voice. "Why didn't you ask…?"

Tony interjects, "You, I didn't want to tell you incase I didn't get in."

Shaking his head as he speaks, "I wouldn't have been upset it would have been something you tried, and the more things you aim for the better. Actually I was thinking about the plan….you know, for you to take these credits and continue your education, what happened to going to law school."

"Maybe in a few years I'll go….but right now," he states firmly. "I want to be a cop."

Bobby runs his fingers trough his hair. "Don't do this for me."

"I am and I'm not, does that make sense?" They share a laugh, "Anyway," Tony continues. "I really want to do this."

Cheryl links her arm in her sons, "He's been talking about this for months, believe me I'm a little apprehensive but he has never been so excited about anything before."

Bobby nods his head as he holds out his hand, "You'll make one hell of a cop," Tony shakes Bobby's hand. "I'm proud of you." Bobby pulls him in and they share a quick embrace.

**Giuseppe's Italian Restaurant**

"Good evening Sir." The tall thin gray-haired woman greets him.

"Reservation for Goren," he states.

"Yes Sir, follow me."

Bobby extends his arm, gesturing for Cheryl and Tony to go first. He takes a hold of Alex's hand as he escorts her through the restaurant.

Drinks are ordered and three of the foursome has decided on their meal, "If you'll excuse me." Alex says as she stands clutching her bag, "But I need to use the ladies room."

"I'll go with you," Cheryl says as she too stands grabbing for her bag.

Tony lowers the menu in his hand. Bobby eyes Tony, eyeing Alex. "What are you looking at?"

"She looks, ah," he sets the menu on the table, "So are you two, you know?"

Bobby picks up his drink, "Not that it's any of your business but no." he takes a quick sip. "Where is your girlfriend tonight?"

Tony picks up a breadstick and snaps it in half, "She dumped me when I told her I was going to be a cop."

Bobby pats the young man on the back, "I didn't want to pry but…."

"Yeah I know, you were wondering all night."

He rubs his shoulder, "I'm sorry Tony."

"Thanks;" he takes a bite of the bread stick, "I'm ok with it, hell it's not like we were engaged or anything."

Bobby smiles, "Keep telling yourself that," he takes a quick sip of his drink, "And after awhile you'll believe it."

"It sucks, you know?"

"Yeah," he chuckles slightly. "I know."

Their dinners arrive and enjoyed by all. The foursome has a tough time deciding on dessert so they agree to order four different desserts and share portions with one another. After the desserts are, consumed four people expel a sigh and a grumble, "Oh I ate too much." Laughter is heard from all. Moments later their waiter for the evening, Mario, asks, "Would anyone care for an after dinner drink or more coffee?"

Shaking heads and each saying no thank you, Mario flashes a smile. "Yes the dessert chef is one of the best and if you're counting calories your scale just tipped over." The foursome chuckle and so does Mario.

"The check Mario, please." Bobby asks.

"Yes Sir," he bows his head then turns on his heel to leave. Moments later, he returns, placing the small rectangular leather case on the table, "Whenever you're ready Sir."

Cheryl reaches for the case but is out maneuvered by Bobby, "No I got it." She raises her hand and her eyebrows to protest. "Save it," he says sternly. "I got it."

"Thanks Bobby."

The waiter returns to retrieve the brown leather case that holds the check. "It's all set Mario," Mario nods his head. "Thank you Sir," he nods his head before he addresses the others, "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Bobby slips his hand into his breast pocket and removes an envelope, "Here," he taps Tony on his arm.

Tony not surprised that Bobby has given him a gift but the fact that it jingles. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Inside the envelope are two keys, Tony eyes light up like a Christmas tree, he sets the keys on the table, "The Camaro?" he says excitedly trying his best to keep his voice low.

"Yes," Bobby nods, "I gave it a new paint job and it is waiting for you at Lewis', all you have to do is pick it up."

"Oh man….this is….wow….I don't know what…."

"Being able to finish a sentence would be a good thing and…." He emphasizes the word. "There is something else in the envelope." He nudges him, "Take a look."

Tony removes the check made out to him; his eyes widen twice their normal size. The amount on the check is a great deal more than Tony had expected. He leans over whispering, "This is too much, you can't afford this."

He grabs Tony by the back of his neck, shaking him, "Yes I can, I've been saving it since you started college."

"Oh man, this is great, I mean thanks." Tony sniffles then rubs his eyes. Bobby in turn pulls the young man in for a hug. A quick glance at Cheryl and Alex and they two have tears in their eyes.

Alex opens her bag and removes a small envelope, "I know we haven't known each long but I wanted to give you a little something for being able to come through a past riddled with pain. I wish you all the best. Tony."

Tony smiles as he accepts the envelope, "Thanks Alex," he opens the card and a check slips out. He blushes slightly, "You didn't have too."

She nods, "I know but I wanted to."

He stands and kisses her cheek, "Thanks again for everything." He resumes his seat looking out at the trio at the table. "Thanks all of you, for everything." He leans over and kisses his Mother on the cheek, "Thanks Mom for not giving up on me and the new computer. I love you."

She holds his face in her hands, "I'm so proud of you Tony, I love you so much."

He turns to face Bobby, "Thank you Bobby I don't why you were sent to help me," he gestures with his hand to include his mother, "Us, but I'm so glad you were." He extends his hand and they shake for a moment. Simultaneously they release their grip and hug, "I love you man."

"You're a good kid," he whispers, "I always knew you were. I love you too."

The men release their hold and Bobby claps his hands, "Ok now, who wants to go home and who wants to hang out in the lounge?"

The group decides to go into the lounge for a drink and listen to the band that is playing.

"Alex, would you like to dance?" Bobby asks plainly.

Alex's frown is unnoticed by her partner, not that she doesn't want to dance but from the fact that he asked. "Sure," she nods. "Sure." She stands and he extends his arm for her to take hold, he escorts her to the dance floor. His gracefulness is a bit of surprise to her as he leads her around the floor. "This is fun," she manages to say.

"Yes it is and can you believe that all night long we haven't talked about the job."

"Job what job?" Alex says playfully. He spins her around then pulls her back as she expels a soft, "Whoa."

"Sorry about that."

"No don't be sorry I wasn't expecting it, that's all." He does the move once again.

This time she laughs, "Can I ask you something? If it's known of my business…."

"That depends, what is it?"

"You bought him a Camaro?"

"Well………when I bought it cost only 500 bucks, Lewis, Tony and I have been working on it since Tony was thirteen. It was never mentioned that it would be his, it was mine, but hell I think he deserves it, don't you?"

She nods, "Yes I do."

"Take your photo?" the voice from the dark skinned women with the camera asks. They shake their heads, then, in unison they say, "Ok, why not." They cease dancing.

"No, no keep dancing," she says with the slightest hint of a Jamaican accent. "You two look so perfect together on the floor." They take a quick glance at each other and begin to laugh. Three shots later she is done. "You can view them in about half an hour in the lobby."

"We will have to check them out," he says.

"Definitely," a few more spins around the floor and then the music stops. They return to their seats with Cheryl and Tony clapping.

Cheryl leans over and whispers in her friends' ear, "You two looked very good out there."

He picks up his drink as he sits back in his seat, "That's what that photographer said, if you ask me you both need glasses."

"Ladies room again," Alex says as she stands.

"I'll go with you," Cheryl says as she stands. She then leans down. "Why are you so afraid of how you feel?" Bobby stares straight ahead, he does not answer her.

**Outside Alex's Home**

"Do you want to come in for a minute?" She asks trying to sound nonchalant. Yes, she has to admit that her attraction for him has grown.

"No, not tonight, hope you had a good time," he flashes a warm smile, "I know I did."

She holds out her hand, he takes it gently, "Yes Bobby I did, dinner was marvelous and you are a wonderful dancer." She had seen him dance with Marjorie Timmons that one afternoon many months ago. However, being close to him and moving in time to the music as he led her around the floor was something that she would remember for a long time.

"Thanks," he buttons then unbuttons is jacket. "I….I….well, oh here." He digs into his breast pocket and removes the three photos that were taken. "Which one do you want?"

She shuffles through the photos, "This one," she decides on the first photo that was taken. It shows them with huge smiles on their faces just before the onset of laughter.

"Ok then, goodnight Alex, I'll see you Monday."

"Goodnight," she starts to close the door, then opens it again, "Hey," her voice echoes in the night.

He turns around gracefully, "Yeah," he walks back up the stairs.

"I….I really had a great time tonight," she reaches up and kisses his cheek. "We made a nice looking couple out on that dance floor, didn't we?"

"Yes we did," he says proudly as he stands erect. "Maybe we should," he finds himself gazing into her eyes. "Do it again, sometime."

"I would like that," he steps forward and so does she. Their fixation on each other is broken by the sound of a car horn. He steps back, "Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Bobby," she stands in the doorway watching him until he disappears around the corner. She closes the door.

**I'm going to end it here. **

**Be back soon with an update.**

**Later The Mominator**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Ruby Rosetta Red. She hasn't been feeling well lately and I wish her all the best.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

She enters the squad room, tired and irritated. Their caseload has been extremely heavy these past few months and they have not had time for themselves or time for each other. She lifts her head as she comes into view of her desk, _Coffee, Bobby_ _please_. She stops in midstream as she spies the single red rose that sits in the middle of her desk. Her eyes shift throughout the room, no one seems to notice it or her. _A room full of detectives and no one sees that, I don't believe it. _As she nears her desk she thinks, _they aren't watching because they know who did it? Or._

"Secret admirer Alex?" Detective Amy Parker asks.

Alex smiles, _if she doesn't know, no one knows_. "Yeah I suppose so."

"Lucky you." She states with a jealous tone.

_So sweet, _she recalls their evening last night. Two tired and spent partners relaxing together. They spent a quiet evening, of small talk, pizza and sharing a six-pack of beer.

"I was wondering about something?" she says as she downs the remaining beer in the bottle.

"No," he says with a slight whine as he opens his second beer, "Nothing serious tonight."

"It's not serious, what I was wondering, Jets or Giants?"

"What," he takes a swig of beer. "Well, both actually but if the Jets are playing the Giants….Jets," he picks off the remaining pepperoni on his slice of pizza tossing into his mouth, "Why?"

"A friend of a friend gave my brother two tickets to the Jets game on Sunday and since he can't go, he gave them to me. Want to go?"

"Believe it or not, I," he laughs as he notices the look of disappointment on her face, "Sure, of course….what time?" he says eyes wide.

"Eleven, no instead how about we go for breakfast around nine then we can head over the bridge. Only….this time I'll pick you up."

"I'll be ready." He reaches over and caresses her cheek. As they move in closer her cell phone rings, "Damn," is exclaimed by both. She checks the caller ID, "Deakins."

"Don't answer it."

"What good will that do? He'll just call yours."

He lies down and places his hands behind his head. "You're right; you might as well answer it."

Underneath the vase is a card, no name on the outside, she sets her bag on the desk as she sits down. She scans the room once again; no one is watching her, not even Amy. She seems to have left the room. She then lifts the vase to gain access to the envelope. She opens it and from a quick glance at the handwriting she knows who wrote it. She smiles as she reads.

Whenever I think of you, I am reminded of everything we have shared.

The special things that you have done to make such a difference in my life and just how much you care.

But most of all, when I think of you, I am grateful that God and the powers that be, you know who I mean.

She covers her mouth to suppress her chuckle.

Have given me the gift of having you in my life.

Bobby

He enters the room and makes a beeline to his desk. "Morning," he says as he pulls out his chair.

She replaces the card in the envelope, "Morning."

He flips open his laptop and so does she. They sit in silence as the machines power up. The only sounds are the soft blows on their hot coffee. The icon appears on his screen that there is an instant message. He looks up and she nods. He opens up the messenger.

Thank you for the rose that was so sweet and the beautiful card.

You're welcome, no pressure.

I understand, we should take it slow and see how it goes.

Yes, it's our little secret for now, agreed.

Yes I agree.

They sign off; he powers down then closes the machine.

"Get much sleep last night?" She asks, looking into his tired eyes.

"About four hours, how about you?"

"About the same," she says as she nods her head.

"Did you see the paper this morning?" Bobby doesn't wait for her to answer, he holds up the newspaper, showing her the headlines,

**Another Hero on the Subway**.

"I saw the headline," Alex says as she drops her bag into the desk draw. "But I didn't read the article."

"Mind if I read it to you?"

"No I suppose not," she frowns with wonder, "What's going on?"

He lowers the paper, shakes it then clears his throat. He begins to read. "New York City has another subway hero to brag about. A police academy student, who was on his way to Queens to visit a friend, saved a woman who apparently intended to throw herself in front of a subway train in Brooklyn. He too almost ended up on the tracks as the woman tried to fight him off, the fire department said." He lowers the paper and the look on her face is defiantly that of interest. He continues to read, "It was pretty close, 20-year-old Anthony Fisher of Brooklyn said Friday of his near-encounter with an oncoming train. It was too close for me, put it that way."

**Wednesday October 10****th**

Tony stands on the platform, quiet for this time of the evening; he has learned to keep his eyes open. Not to be suspicious of everyone, but never put your guard down.

He watches her intently as she passes in front of him. Her appearance makes him stand up straight. She is pale and thin and her steps are slow and unsteady. _What is she on? Downers, that's for_ _sure_. He turns his head away from her for just a second at the sound of a train, _Bout time_. He once again turns his attention to her and stands still as he watches her climbing down to a utility catwalk near the tracks at the elevated station, just as a train is coming.

Tony sprints after her, moments later he has her in his grasp. He takes a firm hold keeping her pinned to the railing on the side of the track bed. The strange woman who has a faint odor of alcohol on her breath keeps pushing him back; as the train approaches he spies a man and before he can scream Help; the man grabs his head and protects it. He presses against her and the man holds his head in place as the train roars by.

"It seemed like a lifetime that I stood there holding her. Fisher said."

Bobby once again catches her eye, "Pretty cool, huh?"

She smiles, "Yes that is very cool."

He continues to read, "She struggled with me, kicked me a few times but I finally got a secure hold. Thank God, Lenny was there, if he didn't push me forward the train would have hit me. Police arrived on the scene of the incident, which occurred around 8 p.m., and took the woman to a hospital. Officials said they had no information on the woman's condition."

If he puffed out his chest any larger the buttons on his jacket would pop off. He continues to read, "Fisher displayed great courage in the face of danger and saved a woman from certain death, fire Chief Salvatore Cassano said. He, and the man who assisted, should be commended. Fisher is a student at the NYPD police academy and if this is the quality of the graduates this year, New York defiantly is in capable hands."

He sets the paper down, Alex asks, "Did he tell you about this after it happened?"

"No, he showed up this morning with four newspapers, they all had a piece about it. The Daily News," he closes the paper "Had the largest coverage."

"He wasn't hurt at all, was he?"

"No, physically he's fine. He did seem pumped up; at first I was a tad suspicious." He shakes his bowed down head, "I have to stop thinking like that about him. Anyway, I think he was still on an adrenaline rush."

"Wonder if he'll get the attention that guy," she snaps her fingers, "Barker received; remember he got a $10,000 check from Donald Trump."

"That would be cool, but I wouldn't bet my life on it."

"Sorry about the call last night," Deakins says as he nears their desks.

Their look of annoyance is cast upon one another, as they say. "It's alright Captain."

**I'm going to end it here.**

**Be back soon with an update.**

**Later The Mominator**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty **

**Sunday **

**Giants Stadium, Meadowlands**

"How's Tony doing?"

"He's tired and his muscles ache. He is so….I can't believe….he seems to thrive on the hard work. Man," he shakes his head. "He's doing great." She smiles at his proud stance.

"That's fantastic; you know sometimes I can't believe that….that kid I met that night is the same kid."

"That's just it, he's not." He pauses for a moment. "There he is."

Alex looks in the direction that Bobby is gazing, "Who, there who is?"

He points, "The beer guy."

She laughs, "Keep your eye out for the hot dog guy and the peanut guy."

"I will," he looks around the stadium, "I'd forgotten how big this place was."

"You've been to a Jets game here?"

"No the last time I went to a Jet game I was 18, my friends and I scored some tickets. That was when they played at Shea stadium, nose bleed seats but…."

"Who won?"

"Who won? I don't remember it was 30 years ago all I remember about that night was that I got drunk on beer and ended up sleeping…." He clears his throat. "Anyway, these seats are awesome." He stands and gets the attention of first the beer seller then the hot dog vendor. He chuckles a bit as he sits, handing her, her beer and dog.

"What?" she inquires. "What are you laughing about?"

"We could have gone to dinner at Sal's and it would cost the same."

They share a laugh, "Yeah," she scans the crowd, "But it's the atmosphere that makes it worth it."

He nods, "You got a point there."

"Got drunk and ended up sleeping, where?"

"First down," he says then purposely takes a bite of his hot dog to fill his mouth so he cannot speak.

"Got drunk and ended up sleeping, where?"

He swallows. "Let it go Alex."

"You opened the door," she nudges him, "Come on tell me."

He sets the beer cup on the ground. "Oh alright, I had to take a leak so I went to the bathroom, after I finished I was suppose to go to the left, I went to the right." He lowers his long arm and picks up the cup. "Anyway I started walking and ended up near a flight of stairs, being drunk I thought it was to the spectator part of the stadium. I couldn't remember if I was to go up the stairs or down, I tried to go down."

"Tried?"

"I didn't know it at the time but I passed a sign that read keep out, this area under construction. Well," he takes a sip of beer. "I must have fallen down the stairs because when I woke up my head and my back hurt. No blood but…." He points toward the game. "Stopped them on third down, awesome." He places the cup between his legs so he can clap. "When I did wake up the place was dark except for night lights, you know the kind on the walls. Well as I walked down the stairs I discovered that not only was the place dark it was locked up."

"What happened with your friends, didn't they wonder what happened to you?"

"No, they told me later that they were drunker than I was."

"How, ah when did you finally get out?"

"The workman, I heard them. They were the people that were fixing the area where I was. I followed the stairs to the first level and the door was open."

"Oh yeah," she smiles as she nods her head, "The teenage years, now." She pats his arm, "Tell me the real story."

"That was the real…."

She interjects, "Look me in the eye and tell me that, that was the real story."

"Touchdown," he screams as he stands.

"Ok, ok don't tell me."

**Bobby's Place**

"Thanks for the great day, I really enjoyed it and to top it off the Jets won. I'd ask you to come in, but…."

"Yes I know and I, we agreed to take it slow and…." He places his arm behind her neck and pulls her forward. The kiss to her lips is somewhat of a surprise. He pulls away before she has a chance to respond.

"Goodnight Alex, see you tomorrow."

"Night Bobby," he reaches for the door handle, "Oh by the way," Alex says as she touches his arm. "I'm still curious about the….I got drunk and ended up sleeping….where?"

He smiles to himself, _you'll never know_. "Goodnight Alex," he says sternly.

She concedes, "Goodnight," she sighs. "I will never ask again, some things should be kept secret. Besides a little mystery is a good thing. I totally understand."

He leans over and kisses her cheek, "Thank you."

_He didn't buy that at all."_

_She's full of it….a little mystery is a good thing. Yeah right._

**December 2004**

**Madison Square Garden**

Bobby sits between Alex and Cheryl along with hundreds of others who have filled the lower tier of Madison Square Garden to watch 914 men and women graduate from the Police Academy.

The spectators applaud as the graduates file into the arena. Mayor Bloomberg walks up to the podium as the graduates take their seats. "Good evening," he says then lowers the microphone. "It is always an honor to be here to congratulate and welcome all of you to this commencement. One of the strengths of this class is its diversity," he says looking out at the sea of blue uniforms. "Also of the 914 graduates here 219 man and women of this class have earned a four-year college degree, and 163 have completed associate degrees. Also my sincere thanks and gratitude to the many Iraq war veterans," The audience applauds. "The truth is each of you took a different path to reach this point today," the mayor says. He smiles as he reads, "A few of you were taxicab drivers, businessmen and even a dancer. That's good," he says with a chuckle. "You need to be quick on your feet," once again applause. "One of the graduates here today was very quick on his feet. On October 10th of last year, this young man rescued a woman whose intention was to throw herself onto the tracks of an oncoming subway train." Muttered voices heard, the man sitting behind Bobby says. "I remember that story."

The Mayor continues, "If this is an indication of the breed of officers that will be patrolling the streets of New York. I not only feel safe but also secure in the knowledge that young man and women of this caliber are here to protect and serve the public." Applause fills the arena. "When I heard this story," Mayor Bloomberg continues. "It cemented my belief that a police officer is not made....he or she is born, congratulations to you all." Once again, applause fills the arena. "It is time for me to announce the recipient of the Mayor's Award to the recruit who earned the highest overall average in the class." He picks up the plaque, "May I introduce to you Anthony Mark Fisher."

Tony stands and walks tall and proud the twenty feet to the podium. He shakes the mayors' hand with his right hand and takes a hold of the plaque with his left. The audience cheers in approval as he gestures a little wave as he returns to his seat. "Congratulations again to all of you," Bloomberg turns to face Ray Kelly, "Commissioner."

As the Mayor returns to his seat, Police Commissioner Raymond Kelly takes his place at the podium. "Good evening," he says as he adjusts his tie. "From this day forward, you will see the world differently; you will live your life through the prism of your mission to protect the people of New York. Congratulations to all of you for your hard work and determination." The audience applauds. "The Mayor spoke earlier about the need to be quick on your feet for this job and yes it is true that a young recruit here tonight was not only quick on his feet he is what some people might call a hero. "It is my honor to present to this recruit the Commanding Officer's Award for exceptional police duty and for demonstrating exceptional courage in the face of danger. If the face looks familiar well… he was up here already this evening, Anthony Mark Fisher." Once again, Tony rises from his chair and walks to the podium. After a handshake from the commissioner and once again the Mayor Tony returns to his seat. The commissioner returns to the podium, and after giving Matthew I. Fromkin the Police Commissioner's Award for second highest overall average. He says, "Just one more thing before I go….well maybe two," soft chuckles throughout the arena. "It takes courage and character to be a police officer, be safe and be smart congratulations to you all."

He stands at the podium until the applause ceases. He then turns in the direction of George Grosso. "Ladies and Gentlemen the First Deputy Commissioner." Grosso steps up to the podium. "Deputy," the men shake hands. Grosso hands out various plaques to several recruits. He begins by presenting to Adam C. George the First Deputy Commissioner's Award for earning the highest academic average. The Chief of Department's Award for earning the highest physical fitness average. "We have a tie this year," he presents the award to Brian J. Daniels and Janine Bernier. In addition, Henry Jansen, Jr. received the Deputy Commissioner of Training Award for earning the highest rating in firearms. "The last award for the evening is for the class valedictorian once again ladies and gentlemen, Anthony Mark Fisher." Once again, Tony rises from his seat and walks the twenty feet to the podium, he stands and looks out onto the crowd, immediately he finds Bobby, a head taller than the rest. He flashes a smile and a subtle nod to the trio.

A much deserved round of applause is given and as the sound fades Alex takes a quick glance at her partner and friend. Tony has returned to his seat. "I've seen that look before on your face," she says as she hands him a tissue.

"I don't...." He takes the tissue, "What?"

"I said I've seen that look before on your face." He dabs his eyes, "When he received his degree. The next time will be when he tells you that he's getting married and then when he becomes a father."

"Knock it off."

Bobby places his arm around her shoulder and pulls her in closer, "Hey Bobby?"

"Yeah," he says as he watches the closing ceremony. "So what happened, you know….I got drunk and ended up sleeping, where?"

He laughs aloud, "Can't help yourself can you?"

"Ah, it's the cop in me; I've come to some….many strange scenarios, whatever you want to think."

"Use one of your strange scenarios."

She sits forward and crosses her arms, "Damn."

Bobby flashes a smirk as he watches with intent as the graduates most of them exuberant twenty year olds holler, shout and as always the traditional of tossing caps in the air. Cheryl stands and tries to focus on the celebration, she nudges Bobby on the arm, handing him the camera.

**I'm going to end it here, be back soon with an update.**

**Later The Mominator**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One **

His cell phone rings as he slips the key into the door lock. He flips open the phone and recognizes the number, "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"_I got placed today, 6-9 precinct, sound familiar?"_

"Sure does," he opens the car door. "Have you met your partner yet?"

"_Yeah," Tony says with elation. "He's a ten year veteran, name of Jim Gregory. Ever hear of him?"_

"No," he smiles as he shakes his head. "Can't say that I have."

"_Where are you? Can I buy you dinner?"_

"Just getting in my car," he closes the door. "And yes you can buy me dinner."

"_Oh," he says solemnly._

"Oh….what the hell was that?"

"_Well being Friday and all I thought….you know….you would be going out with Alex."_

"We don't go out just because it's Friday." He says sharply.

Moment of silence on Tony's part, "_I….sorry I didn't mean to…."_

"No, it's cool. When do you report?"

"_Monday 8 to 4 shift."_

"Listen ah….you know I'm not a brass kisser but remember what the commissioner said, be safe and be smart."

_Christ I haven't even started yet_, "Yeah, I know….I will."

"Meet you at Liberties," he states firmly.

"Perfect, later."

**Bobby's Place**

**The Next Day**

He shuffles through his mail as he uses his foot to close the door, "Bill, bill….hey a postcard." He turns it over, "No I don't need my lawn serviced." He tosses the pile that he has read onto the kitchen table, "A letter? Who?" He flashes a quick smile as he recognizes the handwriting, "Tony?" He loosens his tie then tosses the remaining pile onto the table. Hastily he opens the letter.

_Hey Bobby,_

_I have never written a letter in my life so you should feel honored to be the first. I was going to write LOL at the end of that but I knew that would just piss you off. Shit I wrote it anyway didn't I?_

He chuckles softly as he pulls out the chair, shaking his head as he wonders _what is this all about_, he sits down.

_Lately, I'm not sure why but I can't get the day that we first met out of my mind. I shiver when I look back at that little kid, that kid….me. I may have seemed totally out of it at but in reality, I could tell, at first anyway, that you were glad that you finally found me. Was I scared? Damn right I was but at the same time, I was relieved. I didn't like the streets at all….I knew I had a home to go too and I knew I had a Mom who loved me. I was ashamed of who I was….Yeah an eleven year old who was so full of anger and hate, for who…at the time I had no clue._

_When I raised my head and saw you, I remember thinking, shit this guy is fuckin' huge._

Bobby smiles as he rubs his chin.

_Piss him off and he'll put you through the wall. I bet in the years that followed you thought of doing that, didn't you?_

"No," he states then unconsciously looks around the room. "Well….maybe sometimes."

_However, I didn't have enough energy to fight I just wanted to disappear. Find a hole and jump in, so I wouldn't hurt anyone anymore._

_It was amazing to me how your animosity that day turned into caring within a moment's time. It was weird and I was grateful then and now for everything that you have done. Not just for me but my Mom. Yes sometimes she would enable me; I saw it and I used it against her. You were the anchor for us, you kept her focused, she knew it, as do I._

_I had some major problems in my life, no doubt about that. Was I a bad kid?_

Bobby smiles slightly, "Nah just a mixed up one."

_That judge thought I was but you didn't or my Mom. I wonder how many kids thank the guy who arrested them? _

He scratches the back of his head as if it will help him to know the answer.

_I never told you this but….you probably figured it out anyway. I would look forward to your visits when I was in Spafford. Some of our talks were very interesting to say the least. Yes, that is just it. You talked to me, listened to me. My Mom would visit, and if I remember correctly, you talked me into that. I didn't want her to see me there. She would talk to me but she had no clue as to what I was going through but you did. Even though you have kept most of your past to yourself, I know that in a way you went through the same things I did. You never said it but….you saw yourself in me._

_I know you got a raw deal as a kid and you overcame that. You wanted and needed me to see that I could overcome the demons in my life. (I hope that one day you will crush all those demons, you deserve it.) You saw strength in me that I never knew was there. You made me focus on it and I learned a great deal from you, to not only respect and trust others but to respect myself._

_It took me awhile to understand all that you did. What did you do? You cared and you never gave up on me. No matter how many times I fucked up, you were there. I remember the first time you gave me hell, I thought to myself this guy has some nerve. He's not my Dad or even an Uncle but after all is said and done you helped me through the toughest time of my life, Childhood._

_I barely remember my father, not that it was his fault. The memories I have of him were of a quiet and gentle man who loved to take me for walks. Even though I call you by your given name, you are and will always be my Dad….I love you man._

_Tony_

He begins to re-read the letter but he has trouble focusing on the words, his eyes are blurry, a single tear falls onto the paper. Just missing the word Tony, he wipes it with his finger. He folds up the letter then gently replaces it in the envelope. He stands and using a napkin, he wipes his eyes and blows his nose. As he walks across the room toward his bedroom, he removes his jacket and tie, securely clutching the letter in his large hand. He sets the letter upright on top of his dresser. Taking quick glances at it as he unclips the cell phone from his belt. As he places the phone down it rings, he doesn't look at the caller ID.

"Hello," he says then sniffles.

"_Hey it's me….are you alright?"_

He wipes his eyes, "Yes of course, why?"

"_You sound funny are you catching a cold?"_

"Ah, yeah."

"_Do you have fever?"_

"No just….my eyes are….I'm a little congested."

"_Get some rest I'll talk to you tomorrow then."_

"No, no it's….yeah all right; I'll see you tomorrow, bye Alex."

"_Goodbye Bobby, oh," she says excitedly. "Do you have any cold medicine in the house?"_

She cannot see the large grin on his face; _yes Mom,_ "I think I have a bottle of Nyquil."

"_That's good stuff, take that and lay down," she says with authority._

His grin turns into a frown; _you are getting too good at this shit, lying to her. It's not right. You should tell her….tomorrow, tell her tomorrow. _"I will, don't worry I'll be fine."

"I got it," she exclaims.

Slightly startled he asks, "Got it….got what?"

"_You woke up in the arms of the beer guy."_

She can hear a laugh that fades away from the receiver. She then hears a cough, "The beer…._guy_?"

"_I didn't say you did anything just that you woke up."_

"Must admit that is certainly a good one but….that's not it."

"_Damn, can't trap you. I'll have you know it's driving me crazy."_

"Think of it as life's little mysteries, like why are we here? Who really built the pyramids….why.…?"

She cuts him off_, "Ok, ok I get it. Damn you are good. I give up. Go get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow, for breakfast. The diner down the street from you?"_

"Yes, what time?"

"_I'll be at your place between 8 and 8:30."_

"Great, see you tomorrow and thanks."

"_Get some rest now, bye Bobby."_

"I will, I will, bye." He closes up the phone, chuckling softy, "She is so damn cute sometimes." He tosses the phone onto the dresser, "Things are definitely looking up for you Goren." He checks his look in the mirror, "Bout fuckin' time."

**A/N: This was one of the hardest chapters for me to write. Yes a Mom with three kids trying to think and write a letter from a twenty-year-old man to another man. If there were bits of corniness in here my apologies. **

**I'm going to end it here, be back soon with an update.**

**The Mominator**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Just a short chapter to set up the next story. For Officer Tony, Bobby and Alex.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Downtown Brooklyn**

**April 2005**

"Major case has been called in," Detective Brenner says to his partner, Jason Samuels, as he slips his cell phone into the breast pocket of his jacket.

"Why?"

Scratching the back of his head Brenner asks, "Don't you know who the victim is?"

"I.D says Jonathan Miller, so?" Jason shrugs his shoulders.

"Congressman Miller," Samuels smirks. Brenner continues, "Jonathan Miller, 10th District."

"Oh," is all the reply Samuels offers as he scans over the beaten man. "Well at least we have a witness," he says sarcastically, "Through gin filled eyes."

"Yeah but he did say that he saw someone dump him here so we know that he was murdered somewhere else," he looks down the alley. "He probably wouldn't have been found until the morning if that man hadn't been using the alley as a shelter."

Brenner turns when he hears a female voice call his name, he points past his partner. "Here they come."

"Goren, Eames," Brenner says as he greets them.

"Tom, how are you?" Alex asks as she shakes his hand.

"Good, pretty good, how about yourself?"

"Not bad."

"Brenner," Bobby says as he too holds out his hand. Tom shakes his hand, then points to his left. "This is my partner Jason Samuels, Jason Detectives, Goren and Eames." Handshakes once again shared. Moments later Bobby is attending to the body.

"Who was the first on the scene?" Alex asks as she slips on her sterile gloves.

Brenner scans the area, "That rookie over there." Detective Brenner calls out, "Hey rookie, come here." He waves to the tall, dark haired man.

"Rookie out here alone, where is his partner?"

Brenner ignores the question, Alex asks again, "Where's his partner?"

He jogs over, "Yes Sir."

Alex recognizes the young man and smiles. She looks past the eager rookie officer, "Detective Eames this is," Brenner snaps his fingers, "Sorry, what was your name again."

Alex waves her hand, "Never mind Tom, I know who he is." She once again scans the scene, "Officer Fisher, where is your partner?"

He bows his head and stares at his feet as he answers, "He was ah, busy."

Brenner interjects, "Let it go Eames."

"I will not," she turns her attention once again to the young officer, "I'll ask again, where is your partner?"

"He was, is busy with someone on the next block."

The familiarity of the voice causes Bobby to raise his head, "Blonde, brunette or maybe a redhead?" Bobby asks as he stands.

"I don't know Sir, I….I," he bites his lip. He then stands up straight, speaking with authority, "I heard the call and since I was only a block away I responded."

Smiles are expressed by all, "So," Bobby says as he places his arm around Tony's shoulder and leads him away from Brenner and Alex.

Detective Brenner lightly taps Alex on her arm, "Eames," he points in the directions of Bobby and Tony "Who's the rookie with your partner?"

"His son," she whispers.

"Huh," Detective Brenner asks.

She shakes her head, turning her attention toward Brenner, "So, where and who is this witness."

Brenner points, "Willie Moore," he escorts her across the street, "Willie, want to tell Detective Eames what you told me."

**It's Over. **

**My thanks to you for reading.**

**As said in my A/N at the top. I have a story in he works for Officer Tony, Bobby and Alex.**

**Later....The Mominator**


End file.
